


Pieces & Parts: A Collection

by utilitybelt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer Angst, Awkward Romance, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Canon Compliant, Danvers Sisters, Developing Relationship, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drunk Alex Danvers, Eliza Danvers' A+ Parenting, Emotions, Episode Related, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Intimacy, Nerd Alex Danvers, Nerd Girlfriends, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pillow Talk, Post-Break Up, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Self-Reflection, Soft Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Supportive Maggie Sawyer, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utilitybelt/pseuds/utilitybelt
Summary: A collection of random Sanvers stories. Mostly short fics - drabbles, scenes, vignettes, one-shots. Some installments will be very rough, others may be polished, most will likely fall somewhere on the spectrum between those options.Since November is writing month, I'm challenging myself to write some form of Sanvers fic every. I'm not sure what my brain will decide to produce from day to day but I hope you enjoy this collection!





	1. Nervous Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode 2x12 "Luthors"

“Shake a leg, Danvers!”

Maggie gave her makeup a final check in the mirror before turning off the bathroom light and stepping into the hallway. She walked into the living room but Alex was nowhere in sight. “We told Kara we’d be there by eight-thirty and it’s pushing eight-ten.”

There was no response.

“Danvers?” Silence. “Alex?”

Moving quietly down the hallway toward the bedroom, Maggie stepped through the doorway and let out a small sigh. Alex was sitting on the bed staring blankly out the window, her fingers twisted together and her knee bouncing.

“Alex? Babe?”

Finally hearing her name, Alex started and jerked around to look at Maggie. “What? Yes, ready to go.” She stood and jammed her hands into the back pockets of her jeans before crossing the room.

“Whoa, hold up.” Maggie gently placed her hands on the taller woman’s shoulders and brought her to a stop. “Are you okay?”

Alex wouldn’t make eye contact and tried to push past Maggie to exit the room. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go. Everyone’s waiting.”

“I know you’re nervous but there’s nothing to worry about.”

Dropping her shoulders and pursing her lips, Alex eventually turned her head to look at the other woman. With a worried expression etched on her brow she ran a hand through her hair. “What if they’re not okay with it? With me? With us?”

“Do you honestly believe that?”

Maggie ran her hands down Alex’s arms and clasped their hands together with a reassuring squeeze. Alex looked at their hands before pulling away and pacing the small bedroom. “No, of course not but …”

“But?”

“But it’s a possibility,” Alex replied, barely above a whisper.

Sitting at the foot of the bed, Maggie took a deep breath and crossed her legs. “I get that. I do. Hear me out though?”

“Okay.”

“Coming out is never easy and every situation is different. It’s true even when you know in your gut everything is going to be okay.”

Alex turned to face her girlfriend and nodded in agreement. Her fingers twisted together again.

“Has Winn or James or J’onn ever given you the impression they aren’t okay with our lifestyle?”

“Not that I’ve seen, no.”

“And you know they love you always? On your best days and your worst days?”

Alex nodded and stopped her pacing.

“Today is going to be one of your best days, Alex. They’re going to be so happy to see you happy. That’s what it all boils down to. Your friends – your best friends – just want you to be happy. Straight, gay or dating an alien.”

Maggie patted the space to her left and Alex sat down, leaning over to rest her head on Maggie’s shoulder. Putting a hand on the redhead’s lower back, Maggie kissed the top of her head and drew small circles against the fabric of Alex’s shirt.

“How do you always know the right thing to say?” Alex asked, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

“Years and years of lesbian wisdom, Danvers,” she smirked. “You’ll get there someday.”

Alex glanced at her watch and reluctantly sat up. “It’s eight-thirty. We’re late.”

“It’s not like they won’t wait around for us.”

Alex stood and reached for Maggie’s hands to help her up. “First round is my treat.”

==

The women parked their bikes and walked across the street to the bar hand-in-hand. Alex paused a few feet from the door, drawing Maggie to a stop.

“Just remember that we can leave whenever.” The brunette squeezed Alex’s hand and leaned up to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. “But I know we won’t have to. You got this, Danvers.”

Alex brushed Maggie’s hair behind her ears and held her face in her hands. “Thanks to you, Mags.” She kissed the shorter woman full on the lips.

With a determined roll of her shoulders, Alex pulled open the door and ushered Maggie inside, their hands held tight together.


	2. Text Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after episode 3x11 "Fort Rozz"

Almost a week later her phone chirped with an incoming text message. Alex turned her attention from her laptop to her cell.

_Thanks for finding my passport. Got it the other day._

Maggie.

Alex set her phone down and leaned back in the dining room chair, closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

A minute passed – likely several more – before she reached for her phone again. Her thumbs hovered over the keypad.

_No problem. Where are you going?_

A casual question. It couldn’t hurt to ask, right? Worst Maggie could do was ignore it.

Three dots appeared at the bottom of the screen. They disappeared. They reappeared.

She hadn’t expected a response.

_London._

Alex took a deep breath in an attempt to stop her eyes from tearing. It was a futile effort. London was one of their top vacation destinations to visit together. Now Maggie was going without her.

_Send me a postcard._

Sliding her phone to the opposite end of the table, she walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of scotch.

==

Maggie sent the text as a courtesy. She hadn’t expected a response.

When her phone dinged a few minutes later, she was surprised to see Alex’s name on her lock screen. There was also the tiny picture of Alex’s hands in the shape of a heart next to it. She needed to change that before she forgot again.

_No problem. Where are you going?_

Almost of their own accord, her thumbs started typing.

_London._

Maggie hesitated and deleted the text.

Should she tell Alex? It was a work conference but London had made their short list of choices for their honeymoon. Now Alex wouldn’t be with her.

She typed again. She deleted again.

“Fuck it.”

_London._

Maggie set her phone on the coffee table and walked away. She heard another ding as she poured herself a glass of scotch.


	3. Cassiopeia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after episode 2x19 "Alex" with a flashback set shortly after episode 2x09 "Supergirl Lives"

A cool breeze blew in from the open window and steady rain tapped against the glass. It was early. Still early enough to be dark. Too early for a Sunday morning. Far too early after a late night.

Alex and Maggie slept back-to-back. The sheet was haphazardly covering legs and hips and ribs with the duvet pushed to the foot of the bed. Shoulders and chests were exposed. All evidence of their late night together.

A particularly chill breeze blew in and Alex shivered. It was enough to fully rouse her from sleep. Refusing to open her eyes, she blindly reached down her body in search of the duvet. Admitting defeat after several unsuccessful minutes, she clutched the sheet to her chest and sat up just enough to snag the blanket with the tips of her fingers.

Alex moved to adjust the sheet over her girlfriend’s shoulder but stopped.

Maggie’s dark hair was splayed behind her on the pillow leaving her neck and back visible in the moonlight. Alex’s eyes roamed over the bare skin, marveling at the beauty of the woman next to her. She tentatively reached a finger forward and lightly traced a series of freckles that reminded her of the constellation Cassiopeia.

Alex had been extremely shy and self-conscious when she mentioned it to Maggie early in their relationship. Maggie, however, had taken the comparison in stride.

==

_They were lying naked in bed during one of their first overnights, talking softly. Maggie was on her stomach with her arms crossed under her head. Alex was on her side with her head propped up by her elbow._

_“So,” Alex started, reaching out to touch Maggie’s back with her right hand. She drew a zigzagging line across Maggie’s skin. She repeated the pattern._

_Maggie gave her a quizzical look when the pattern was repeated for a third time._

_Alex ducked her head with a shy smile and looked away. “It’s nothing. You’ll think it’s silly.”_

_“Try me.”_

_“I don’t know …”_

_“Try me.”_

_Alex traced the pattern yet again before pulling her hand back and resting it on the bed between them. “You have freckles on your back that look like a constellation.”_

_Maggie nodded her head as best as she could in her prone position. “Which one?”_

_“Cassiopeia.” Alex hesitated. She broke eye contact for a brief second before looking back at her girlfriend and taking a deep breath. “She was a Greek queen known for her extreme beauty and I think you’re extremely beautiful and I still can’t believe I get to spend moments like this with you because you're so beautiful and I’m just me and—“_

_Alex’s rambling was cut off by Maggie leaning forward to kiss her. It was sweet and gentle. Maggie pulled back and mirrored the redhead’s position by propping her head on her hand. She gave Alex a dimpled smile and a warm laugh. “Wasn’t she also known for her extreme vanity? What are you implying here, Danvers?”_

_Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. “What? No!” Flustered and caught off-guard Alex sat up, the sheet pooling around her waist. “I mean, yes, she was but … but that’s not the point!”_

_“Danvers,” Maggie reached out for one of Alex’s hands and kissed the knuckles. “Alex. Calm down. I’m just teasing.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah. You’re cute when you get all flustered so I’d be lying if I said I didn’t do that on purpose.” Maggie gave Alex a wink and a smile, her dimples popping. “You can talk nerd to me all you want. I promise I’ll always find it endearing. Not to mention more than a little sexy.”_

_“Well,” Alex sat up a bit straighter, “did you know that Cassiopeia contains some of the most luminous stars known in our galaxy?”_

_“I did not.” She leaned in closer. “What else is special about Cassiopeia?”_

_“There’s a supernova remnant in the constellation that emits some of the strongest extrasolar radio waves in the sky. They measure more than a gigahertz.”_

_Maggie stroked her thumb over Alex’s cheek and pulled her down into another kiss._

_“Cassiopeia has part of the Milky Way running through it and there’s even a starburst galaxy called IC10."_

_They kissed again._

_“Do you know what a starburst galaxy is?” Alex asked with a smirk._

_“I don’t,” Maggie returned the smirk. “But I bet you do.”_

_Alex nodded and brushed a lock of hair out of Maggie’s face and behind her ear. “It’s a galaxy with an insane amount of star formation. More than your average galaxy.”_

_Maggie rolled onto her back and Alex straddled her hips. Their kisses deepened and their hands started roaming bare skin. Alex reluctantly broke away and sat up. Maggie’s eyes were impossibly dark looking up at her. “You’re so beautiful, Maggie. Beautiful like a queen.”_

_“A vain queen,” Maggie giggled, pulling Alex back down on top of her._

_The giggling quickly subsided when Alex gently nipped at Maggie’s earlobe and whispered, “There are five main stars in the constellation and they represent certain parts of Cassiopeia.”_

_Alex kissed her way down Maggie’s neck, stopping at her collar bone. She looked up through her eyelashes and held her girlfriend’s gaze._

_“Alpha represents her breasts.”_

_Alex took one of Maggie’s nipples into her mouth and Maggie’s back arched in response._

_“Beta represents her hands.”_

_Alex reached for Maggie’s hands and kissed the palms._

_“Gamma isn’t specified but it must be somewhere around her stomach.”_

_Alex slid down Maggie’s body and placed a kiss just above her belly button._

_“Delta represents her knees.”_

_Alex pulled the sheet back and tossed it out of the way before drawing Maggie’s leg up and kissing her knee._

_The women held eye contact, both of them breathing a bit heavier and relishing the tension in the air between them._

_“And what about the fifth?” Maggie asked. “Epsilon?”_

_“Epsilon isn’t specific either.” Alex rubbed her hand up and down Maggie’s calf. “But I would imagine it’s her feet.” Alex’s fingers trailed over the top of Maggie’s foot and back to her calf._

_Several silent beats passed as the tension grew._

_Alex finally broke the moment. Placing her hands on Maggie’s hips, she leaned forward with sparkling eyes and quietly said, “Astronomy lesson over.”_

_“Nerd,” Maggie chuckled against her girlfriend’s lips as they started kissing again._

==

Alex placed feather-light kisses against the group of freckles on Maggie’s back before carefully adjusting the sheet and duvet over her shoulder. Burrowing deeper under the covers herself, she cuddled closer to the brunette and nuzzled against her neck. While she preferred the extra space her king bed provided, there was something to be said for the increased intimacy of Maggie’s double bed.

“Don’t think I didn’t feel you kissing my constellation, Danvers.”

Alex let out a light chuckle and squeezed her arm tighter around Maggie’s middle. “I love you, Cassiopeia.”

“I love you more, nerd.”


	4. 143

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after episode 2x13 "Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk"

“What’s something you’ve never told anyone?”

Maggie leaned her head against the sliding glass door and looked at Alex. “Done with the easy questions, I see.”

Alex shrugged in response.

It was coming up on 1:30am and they were sitting on the floor of Alex’s balcony, too wired from a late night alien takedown to sleep. Instead, they settled on splitting a six-pack of craft beer while exchanging random questions.

Maggie crossed then uncrossed her ankles while picking at the label on her bottle.

“You don’t have to answer. I can ask a different question.”

“No, no. Just thinking.”

“Figuring out how deep you wanna dig?”

Maggie nodded and let out a small huff of a laugh. “Something like that.”

Except for the occasional clink of a bottle on concrete, the women sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, Maggie set her empty bottle aside and stuffed her hands into the pocket of her hoodie.

“After I moved in with my aunt, I babysat a neighbor kid so I had spending money. He was 3 or 4 years old and while his parents were pretty progressive and laid back, they were strict about TV time. That meant I was stuck watching a lot of PBS kiddie shows.”

“That sounds like a nightmare for a teenager.”

“Honestly, it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. I mean, it kept the kid quiet and I could get my homework done with minimal interruptions.”

Alex popped the tops on the last two beers and handed one to Maggie.

“Anyway. Mr. Rogers was his favorite show and, over time, I found myself paying more and more attention to it, for whatever reason. It got to the point where, as a 15-year-old, I actually looked forward to watching it.” Maggie glanced over at her girlfriend, a sad expression etched on her face. “Do you know why?”

Shaking her head, Alex adjusted her position so she was sitting cross-legged and facing Maggie. She rested her forearms on her knees and idly spun her half-full bottle between her hands.

“Because a lot of the time, I felt like Mr. Rogers loved me more than my own family did.”

“Maggie.” Alex tentatively reached out a hand and when Maggie didn’t pull away, she rested it on the brunette’s shoulder and gently moved it up and down her arm. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s whatever.”

“No, it’s not. I’ve told you that before and I’ll say it again. As many times as I need to.”

“It’s just that every day he’d say you’re special just for being you. To teenage Maggie, it was like he was giving me the unconditional love that my parents stopped giving and that my aunt just … didn’t. She took me in without question and provided what she needed to but we were never close. A part of me always felt like a burden to her.” She let out a deep sigh. “But for those thirty minutes I felt better. It didn’t matter that I was Mexican or gay or whatever. There was one person in the world that thought I was special even though he didn’t know me and I didn’t know him.”

Alex raised her hand to Maggie’s cheek. “I’m sorry you ever felt that way, Mags, and I never want you to feel that way again.”

“That means a lot.” She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the other woman’s lips.

A small smile formed on Alex’s face. “But only because it’s you. Anyone else? No way.”

The joke broke the emotional tension with light laughter. “Good to know where I stand, Danvers,” Maggie replied with a nod and a half-dimpled smile.

“So,” Alex said as she leaned against the sliding door again, “What’s the next question for me?”


	5. First to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between episodes 2x15 "Exodus" and 2x17 "Distant Sun"

Kara balanced two large pizza boxes and a bag of potstickers in one hand while unlocking the door to her sister’s apartment with the other. “Alex, I’m here!” she called out while pushing the door open. “Oh Rao!”

She shut her eyes and spun around to face the closed door. Maggie was standing with her back against the kitchen island and Alex pressed tight to her front, hands braced on the counter on either side of Maggie’s body. They were too engrossed in their make-out session to notice Kara’s arrival.

Kara cleared her throat loudly. “Alex? Maggie?”

The girlfriends jumped apart at the sound of their names. Maggie brought a hand up to her lips while Alex hurried over to her sister to take the pizza boxes. “Sorry, Kara.” A faint blush colored her cheeks.

Kara waved her off. “It’s okay, Alex. Not like I haven’t seen you two kissing before. Or heavily making out before. Or walked in on you in a more compromising position before.” The last part was added in a whisper.

“Maybe you should learn to not come barging into my apartment unannounced,” Alex replied as she smirked at her sister across the apartment. 

“Yeah, yeah. Lesson learned.” Kara dropped to the couch and stretched her arms over the back.

Maggie grabbed her leather jacket off the back of a barstool and leaned across the island to give Alex a kiss. “I’m gonna go, babe.”

“You should stay, Maggie,” Kara said. “We’re watching _Notting Hill_ and _Splash_!”

“Yeah,” Alex quietly mocked, “We’re watching _Notting Hill_ and _Splash_!”

“I heard that!”

“I know you did!”

Maggie chuckled at the sisters’ antics. “Not tonight, Little Danvers. I did bake cookies though.”

“You did?!” Kara was off the couch and over to the kitchen in the blink of an eye. “What kind? Where are they?”

“Chocolate chip and they’re in that container on the counter.”

“You’re my favorite!” Kara gave Maggie an impossibly tight hug before grabbing the cookies and getting comfortable on the couch again.

Alex put her hands on Maggie’s hips and gave a gentle squeeze. “Thanks for baking and thanks for putting up with Kara.”

“Yeah, well,” Maggie shrugged and lowered her voice, “She’s the annoying little sister I never had.”

“I heard that!”

“I know!”

The girlfriends laughed and exchanged a few light kisses before finally making their way to the door. “Bye, Kara. See you tomorrow, babe.” Maggie waved at the women as she shut the door behind her.

Alex loaded a plate with pizza before joining her sister on the couch. Kara looked her direction and gave her a giant smile.

“What?” Alex asked, her ears turning pink at the tips.

“She’s good for you, Alex. You've never been this open about affection with anyone. Me included.”

Alex ducked her head. “Yeah, well.”

“Well, what?” Kara sat up and turned to face Alex, taking the plate of pizza out of her hands and setting it on the coffee table along with the container of cookies.

Looking back up at her sister, Alex took a deep breath. “I love her, Kara. I really, truly love her.”

Kara squealed in excitement and launched herself forward, knocking Alex onto her back and sprawling on top of her. “Alex! That’s amazing!”

Not able to find it in herself to reprimand her sister for the inadvertent tackle, Alex merely hugged her and repeated, “I love her, Kara.”

Realizing the awkward position they were in, Kara sat up and Alex followed. They both sat cross-legged – Kara with her hands in her lap and Alex with her head propped on a hand, her elbow resting on the back of the couch.

“Have you told her?” Kara asked, almost vibrating with excitement.

“Nooo! No, not yet,” Alex shook her head vigorously.

“What are you waiting for? Call her! Tell her to come back! I can go home and leave you two alone.” Kara made to get off the couch but Alex stopped her with a gentle hand on her knee.

“You don’t have to go anywhere, Kara. I’m waiting because I haven’t found the right moment. And, honestly,” she paused, “I don’t know if she feels the same way.”

Kara’s face softened and her excitement tempered. Alex’s vulnerability was coming to the surface and, if Kara wasn’t careful, it could easily spiral into increased self-doubt and insecurity. “It’s so easy to see that Maggie is crazy about you. Anyone that spends time around you two can see that.”

“You think so?”

“Alex. You fit together like puzzle pieces. I’ll admit it took me a little bit to warm up to her but I’m definitely Team Maggie now. A hundred and ten percent.”

Alex rolled her eyes and reached out to hug her sister again. She suddenly pulled away and held Kara at arm’s length, looking at her with wide eyes. “You can’t tell her! You can’t say a single word!”

“Pfft. Piece of cake.”

“No acting … weird or giggly or extra excited when you see her.” Alex jabbed a finger in her sister’s direction. “You're the only one that knows. Don’t mess this up for me.”

“Never, Alex. You can trust me.”

“Like I can trust you to not eat all those—“ Alex glanced down at the cookie container on the coffee table. There were two left. “You seriously ate three dozen cookies already?!”

Kara picked up the container and handed it to Alex. “But I was hungry and the cookies were so good and I couldn’t stop myself. There are two left for you.”

“I can’t take you anywhere.” Alex looped an arm around Kara’s neck and pulled her into a side hug, kissing her on the temple. “I love you, Kara.”

“Love you, too, Alex.” She turned and kissed Alex’s temple. “And you love Maggie!”

Alex nodded as a huge smile overtook her face. “Yeah, Kara, I do. I love Maggie Sawyer.”


	6. A Swing and a Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a month or so after episode 2x22 "Nevertheless, She Persisted"

Alex jogged up the steps of the NCPD precinct and pulled the door open. Flashing her FBI badge at the desk officer she continued to the elevator bank with no hesitation. She rode in silence to the 12th floor, tapping her foot in a futile attempt to make the elevator go faster.

Dodging a group of officers trying to enter the elevator as she was exiting, Alex turned left down the hallway towards the Science Division bullpen. She nodded at a few of the detectives as she passed through the room packed with desks on her way to the back area with the more private offices.

The door to the office Maggie shared with her partner stood open. A quick glance found Maggie’s desk empty so Alex knocked on the door jamb and stepped inside.

“Hey, McConnell,” she greeted. “You seen Sawyer?”

McConnell swung around from his computer. “She left for the cages about an hour ago.”

“Yeah,” Alex sighed, putting her hands on her hips. “I thought that might be the case based on the texts I was getting. Or the lack thereof, really.”

McConnell interlaced his fingers and put his hands on top of his head. “We got stuck with two shit cases. The morning one was bad enough and then the afternoon one just compounded everything.”

Alex pursed her lips. “We picked up the chatter on the scanners but I wasn’t able to follow all of it. Sorry you guys had to deal with that.”

“Crap part of the job.”

Alex scuffed her boot against the floor and looked over at Maggie’s desk. Her eyes immediately found a framed picture of the two of them displayed off to the side. “Okay. I thought I could intercept her but no such luck, huh?”

“Nope.” McConnell gave her a sympathetic shrug of his shoulders.

She sighed. “Thanks, Danny.” She took a few steps backward and left the office.

“Hey, Alex!” She turned around to find McConnell poking his head into the hallway. “Take care of her, yeah? She really took the cases to heart.”

Alex nodded and lifted her hand in a small wave. “Always.”

==

Thirty minutes later, Alex walked down the row of batting cages. She passed a father teaching his young daughter proper form and two dude bros betting each other how far they could hit the ball. She passed a pre-teen boy switch hitting and a girl in an NCU softball uniform getting tips from her coach.

She found Maggie at the end of the row. Her denim jacket and button-down shirt were tossed haphazardly on a bench outside her cage. Her boots rested on the ground underneath them.

Alex took a seat on the bench and quietly watched her fiancée take swing after swing.

Maggie’s tank top was rumpled and covered in sweat; her worn-out sneakers covered in dirt. The old Nebraska State College batting helmet wobbled ever so slightly on her head when she’d take a swing.

 _Thoop._ The pitching machine.

 _Crack._ Maggie’s bat hitting the ball.

 _Thoop. Crack._ The pattern continued for several minutes until a shrill beep sounded from the pay box to signal the end of the round.

Without a word, Alex stood, walked over to the box and deposited a handful of quarters. None of this was new or unexpected to either woman.

“Ready?” she asked quietly.

“Yup.” Maggie wiped at the sweat on her forehead and adjusted her helmet.

_Thoop. Crack. Thoop. Crack._

Over a dozen pitches later, Maggie finally missed the ball and her momentum caused her to stumble from the batter’s box.

“Son of a bitch!” she cursed, slamming her bat against the caging. “Son of a bitch,” she repeated in a voice that sounded much more defeated.

Maggie slumped against the chainlink by the entrance gate. She dropped her helmet and slid down to the ground, her arms crossed over her knees and her face hidden from view.

_Thoop. Thoop. Thoop._

The beep sounded. This time, Alex didn’t insert more quarters. Instead, she popped open the gate and sat on the ground next to her fiancée. Alex placed a hand on Maggie’s back and kissed her temple.

In that moment Maggie broke. The sniffles turned into sobs that wracked her small frame and she leaned into the comfort of the woman beside her.

They had been here before. Alex rubbed soothing circles on Maggie’s back and softly whispered “I know” against her ear over and over.

Eventually the tears would subside and they would go home. Eventually Maggie would talk and Alex would listen. Eventually they would split a bottle of wine and would fall into bed together. Eventually they would build another internal wall against the world and would let another one fall between them.

The reality was … eventually the cycle would repeat and they would go through it all over again.


	7. Bottleneck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around episode 2x18 "Ace Reporter"

“Time out.”

Maggie pulled her hands out from under the blanket and retrieved the remote from the coffee table. “I need a bathroom break before we start the next episode.”

“Okay.” Alex smiled up at Maggie as she started to climb over the chaise end of the couch. Lifting a leg to halt her girlfriend’s progress, she added, “You have to pay the toll first.”

Maggie playfully rolled her eyes with a dimpled smirk. “How much is this toll gonna set me back, Danvers?”

“A kiss.”

“Just a kiss?” Given the look in Alex’s eyes, Maggie was skeptical.

The redhead tilted her head and shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe a little tongue, too.”

“You drive a hard bargain when I could just take the long way around the couch.”

“But why would you want to do that Sawyer?” Alex reached out and grabbed Maggie’s hands, gently pulling her down.

Their lips melded together. Alex snaked one hand up Maggie’s arm and brought it to rest on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Maggie ran her tongue along Alex’s bottom lip and slipped it inside her mouth. The kissing continued as their bodies pressed closer.

“Babe,” Maggie said as her eyes fluttered open.

“Hmmm?”

They kissed again. Alex’s hold tightened around Maggie’s waist.

“Alex?”

“Hmmm?”

Maggie placed a gentle hand on Alex’s chest and rested their foreheads together. She smiled at Alex’s still closed eyes. “I really need to pee and I’d prefer not to do it on your couch.”

Alex let out a dramatic sigh and released her grip. “Ugh. Fine.”

Stepping over the chaise, the brunette leaned down for a final kiss. “Back in a minute.”

The second the bathroom door clicked shut, Alex tossed the blanket aside and sprang up from the couch. She raced across the room, grabbed something off of the bookshelf near the kitchen and opened the fridge. She worked with quick precision before letting the door shut and racing back to the living room. She jumped onto the couch and was able to slip back under the blanket just as Maggie was opening the bathroom door and turning off the light.

“Is there gonna be a toll to get back to my seat?”

Alex looked at her with a teasing smile. “Maybe.”

Figuring she was being proactive, Maggie straddled Alex’s lap and took her face in her hands. Alex’s fingertips came to rest on Maggie’s hips. They started making out again. After a few minutes of increasingly heated kisses, Alex pulled back.

“As enjoyable as that was, the toll this direction is a beer. Can you go get me one?” She smiled. “Please?”

“Only because you’re cute.”

“Lucky me.”

Alex bit her lip and watched Maggie make her way to the fridge. She held her breath when the door was pulled open. She heard the brunette let out a small gasp as she reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer. “Danvers!”

“What?” Alex tried to feign innocence.

“What’s this?”

Maggie was walking back to the living room, beer in hand. A keyring was occasionally clicking against the glass bottle.

Alex looked down at the blanket, picking at a loose thread. “Oh, well … that’s a, uh, that’s a key.” She could feel a blush creeping up her face and burning the tips of her ears. “To my apartment.”

Maggie sat on the couch, tucking her right leg under her. She pulled the keyring off the bottle and held it in her palm. “To your apartment,” she repeated.

“I mean, if you want it. I just … I thought, you know, that since you spend so much time here already that it’ll make it easier for you to come and go with our weird schedules and … I don’t know.”

Hazarding a glance in her girlfriend’s direction, Alex caught sight of impossibly deep dimples.

“Of course I want it, Alex. Thank you.” She brushed a thumb across Alex’s cheek and kissed her.

“Did you see the keychain?”

“I did.” Maggie held the key between her fingers, letting the enamel keychain hang down. “A slice of pizza. Very cute.”

“Also not as easy to find as you’d think.”

Maggie stood up from the couch and walked back towards the kitchen. Her leather jacket was hanging on the back of a barstool and she rummaged in the pockets. “Catch!” she yelled, tossing her keys across the room.

Alex caught the keys with ease, confusion etched in her brow. “Thanks?”

Spinning the pizza keychain around her index finger, Maggie smirked. “Just … look. What do you see?”

Alex studied the small collection of keys in her palm. She didn’t know what she was looking for, but nothing struck her as odd or out of place. She turned them over a few times. “What am I looking for?”

“Something I’ve had on that ring for about a month now.”

It clicked. Alex pointed at a matching pair of keys. “Your apartment?”

“My apartment.”

“For a month?”

“A month.”

Alex chuckled. “Are we gonna keep parroting each other?”

Maggie took the keys from Alex’s hand and used her thumb nail to open the split ring and remove one of the duplicates. “I didn’t want to rush you into anything or be presumptuous but yeah, I’ve been carrying this around for about a month. Seems like now is the time to hand this over though. Even if we spend most of our time here."

She placed the key in Alex’s palm and Alex closed her fingers around it. Her face split into a huge grin. “I have a key to my girlfriend’s apartment.”

“And I have a key to my girlfriend’s apartment.” Maggie hooked the new key and keychain onto her ring.

Settling back into their spots next to each other on the couch, they drew the blanket around them and snuggled closer together. Alex picked up the remote from the end table and kissed the crown of Maggie’s head. “Best bathroom break ever.”


	8. Jeremiah & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode 3x03 "Far From the Tree"

Despite multiple protests from Alex and Maggie, Eliza insisted on putting away the leftovers and washing the dishes. She wanted to take care of everything for the weekend, even tasks not directly related to their wedding shower.

“Mom, let me get that.” Alex got up from the couch and took the serving tray from Eliza, carrying it over to the living room. She poured three mugs of coffee, fixing them to the preference of each woman.

Eliza took a seat in the armchair and accepted a mug from her daughter. “Thank you, dear.”

“Thanks, babe.” Maggie kissed Alex on the cheek after taking her coffee.

Alex reclaimed her seat on the couch next to her fiancée and, out of habit, rested her hand on Maggie’s thigh. Only a few months earlier Alex would have been self-conscious about displaying that level of casual intimacy around her mother but now she didn’t give it a second thought. In fact, when she caught sight of the smile on Eliza’s face at the motion, she gave her a small smile in return.

“Have you decided on a honeymoon location yet?” Eliza took a sip of her drink and crossed her legs.

“Not yet,” Alex shrugged, “We have it narrowed down to three choices though. Italy, London or the Virgin Islands.”

“And we’ve decided to take a delayed trip, too. Just a long weekend for the wedding and then just shy of two weeks for the honeymoon a few months later.”

“It may not be the most conventional way to do things but,” Alex held eye contact with Maggie and smiled, “we’ve never been a conventional couple.” She leaned forward and pressed their lips together. “Have we?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Maggie softly responded. She moved her hand to Alex’s cheek and drew her into another kiss.

Alex smiled and rested their foreheads together. “I love you, Mags.”

“Love you, too, babe.”

Eliza let the couple have their moment before drawing their attention back to the conversation. “I debated if I wanted to give you girls your gift at the shower or here at dinner. After some thought, this quieter setting is more appropriate.” She held a light green envelope out at arm’s length.

Maggie stood to accept it. “Eliza, you know you didn’t have to get us a gift.”

“The shower is more than enough, Mom.”

“You’ve gone over and above anything we could have imagined. Truly.”

“Consider it a mother’s prerogative,” she said, waving off their concern. “Besides, if I can’t spoil my girls for their wedding, what kind of mother would I be?”

Alex and Maggie looked at each other with wide smiles. Ever since they had started dating, Eliza had accepted Maggie into the family without hesitation. It was an unexpected surprise for both of them, as well as one that constantly warmed their hearts.

“Well, thank you. Again.” Maggie tried to pass the envelope to Alex but was rebuffed. “You sure you don’t want to open it? It's our first official gift.”

“Go ahead.” Alex slid her arm around Maggie’s shoulder and gave her a small squeeze instead.

Maggie pulled the card from the envelope. A warm smile formed at the sweet note written inside and she passed it to Alex while she unfolded an additional packet of paper. She flipped through the pages with a look of excitement and leaned closer to her fiancée. “Babe! It’s a trip to Disney World! Four days, three nights, a gift card for meals. Everything!”

Alex took the reservation sheets to inspect them closer. “Mom, this is too much! Seriously.”

Eliza smiled, shaking her head. “It’s not. I promise.”

“Wait a minute.” Alex’s brow furrowed as she repeatedly flipped between two sheets of paper. “This is two weeks before the wedding. And the tickets are non-refundable.” She fixed Eliza with a worried look. “What if we can’t get time off work?”

“That’s not an issue, sweetie. J’onn helped me pull some strings with the DEO,” she turned her attention to Maggie, “and with the NCPD. Everything is taken care of.”

“Mom—“

“Eliza—“

“I thought of everything.”

Maggie held up a finger. “Next question. Two weeks before the wedding?”

Eliza chuckled. “There’s a story behind that.”

Alex and Maggie put the card and packet of papers back into the envelope and set it on the coffee table. Holding hands, they gave Eliza their full attention.

She folded her hands in her lap and took a deep breath. “Back when Jeremiah and I were getting married, it was a stressful time, as you can imagine. Both of us were in school and working, our families were squabbling about wedding details, we were moving into our first house. It felt like it was one thing after another. Your father has always been spontaneous but he shot from the hip even more in his younger days.”

Alex nodded in agreement. “Growing up was never dull.” Maggie smirked at the thought and rested her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Three weeks before the wedding he decided we needed to do something to save our sanity. He left for class that morning and by the time he came home that evening he had fully planned a trip to Disney World for the next week. Just a long weekend but, as he put it, a long weekend of escape to focus on what was most important. Us.” She wiped at a stray tear. “We kept it a secret until the day before we left. Of course, our parents were less than thrilled with the prospect but … we didn’t care. That trip made all the difference for us and I hope it’ll do the same for you.”

Wiping at a few tears of her own, Alex took a deep breath. “It will, Mom.”

“Like Maggie said, everything is included. Round-trip flights, three nights at the hotel, two days of park tickets. The travel agent even made a fancy dinner reservation as well as booking a cheesy character breakfast. Use the time however you see fit for your final trip together before settling down into marriage.”

Alex and Maggie were off the couch and kneeling in front of Eliza for a group hug. Eliza held the girls tight, kissing their temples and telling them how loved they were. By her and by Jeremiah. By the time the hug broke, all three women were in tears.

“I already know what my favorite part of this trip is going to be,” Maggie's dimples popped as a sly grin spread across her face.

Twisting her lips to the side, Alex rolled her eyes. “It’s getting to see me in Mickey ears, isn’t it?” Laughter rang through the apartment as the three women embraced again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try something new - opening myself up to writing prompts!
> 
> While I'm cognizant of the audience when I write, I mainly write for myself. I'm sure some of you have Sanvers scenes you'd like to see written, whether they're fresh ideas or concepts that have already been tackled in fandom. Every author puts their own twist on a plot though, making every story different.
> 
> That said, I'm not going to guarantee a story from a particular prompt. I mean, I need to have a creative spark (obviously) and it needs to fit my style. There may also be times when an idea needs to brew a little longer so it can fully develop into something. So maybe it'll show up in a future collection.
> 
> A couple preferences to help guide you: (1) I prefer writing canon stories to AUs and (2) I stick to a T/PG13 style rating.
> 
> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in the comments. Maybe a spark will ignite!


	9. Cultivating Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few days before episode 3x03 "Far From the Tree"

_Maggie, my love –_

_As I sit at the dining room table writing this you’re fast asleep in our bed. It’s early, barely light out, and the sunrise is starting to cast a golden glow along your gorgeous hair and bare back. Normally, you’d start to stir soon but after the night we had … well, I hope you sleep in a bit._

_I’m not always good with words and I’m not always good expressing my feelings. I lose my temper too easily and am stubborn to a fault. I’m a constant work in progress but I’m a better and more balanced person nowadays and that, Maggie, is because of you. You’ve opened my heart in more ways that I can express. With you, I’ve experienced life in a way I never expected to._

_I crave connection. I crave intimacy. I crave you._

_I never thought I was built to share my life with someone … let alone with a woman … even though I guess I always knew. Somewhere deep down. It just took meeting you on that airport tarmac to spark the journey that changed my life. Your life. Our lives._

_I love you, Maggie. Forever. And I can’t wait to officially begin our lifetime of firsts as Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers._

_All the love in my heart and then some,_

_Alex_

==

Setting her pen down, Alex slipped the card back into its envelope and sealed it. Her gaze drifted between the rising sun and the sleeping form of her fiancée. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she thought about the night they had spent together making love for hours. Alex quietly walked across the room and up the few steps into the bedroom space. She stripped out of the tank top and leggings she had put on when she woke up and ever so gently slid under the covers, fitting her front against Maggie’s back as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	10. Black & White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after episode 2x12 "Luthors"

They were at the arcade with the Super Friends for Winn’s birthday.

“Hey, Danvers,” Maggie walked up behind Alex, who was in the middle of a very intense game of Whac-a-Mole. “Wanna hit the photo booth?”

“Yeah, that sounds fun.” Alex’s focus wavered for half a second and she missed a mole. “Fuck.” Her eyes started roving the board again and she nailed the next six that popped up with practiced skill.

Maggie watched as the round finished. “You’re scary good at that.”

Alex set down the mallet and shrugged. “Well, yeah. If I failed at this I'd be highly embarrassed. I’m one of the agents with a consistently high reaction time in any and all field tests.”

“Of course you are.” Maggie leaned up for a kiss and smiled against her girlfriend’s lips. “So. Photo booth?”

“Followed by Skee-Ball.”

Grabbing Alex’s hand, Maggie led them across the gaming floor to the photo booth nestled into a back corner. She pulled open the curtain and waved a hand in front of her to usher Alex inside. “After you.”

“I’m pretty sure the last time I was in a photo booth was back in junior high with my best friend Vicky.”

Maggie finished paying and the countdown to the first picture began. “Smile!”

Turning her head at the last second, Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek. Alex was caught mid-laugh, her teeth showing and her eyes squeezed shut.

_Flash!_

Alex rested her chin on top of Maggie’s head, bringing her index fingers up to poke at the brunette’s dimples.

_Flash!_

Maggie crossed her left hand over her chest and Alex her right to create a heart between them. They kissed.

_Flash!_

Alex looped her arms around Maggie’s shoulders and held her tight. Pressing their cheeks close, the women smiled.

_Flash!_

Snatching the printed photo strip before Alex could, Maggie hopped out of the booth. “We’re such nerds,” she said, looking at the results.

Alex wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist from behind and glanced over her shoulder. “Damn adorable nerds.”

“I know, right?” Maggie ripped the strip in half and held two pictures in each hand. “Which set do you want?”

She rested her chin on the shorter woman’s shoulder and looked intently between the photos. “Hmmm. I like the top set. Is that okay?”

“Absolutely.” Maggie put the requested photos in Alex’s hand. “Wanna do it again?”

Alex laughed. “Kinda. Yeah.”

"Then let's do it, babe."

They stepped back into the booth and started another round.

Fish faces.

_Flash!_

Awkward, wide-eye driver’s license expressions.

_Flash!_

Open-mouthed smiles and finger guns.

_Flash!_

Alex looking shocked while Maggie smiled over her shoulder, grabbing her chest from behind.

_Flash!_

They were near tears with laughter while the photos printed. “You pick this time,” Alex said, ripping the new strip in half.

“Bottom. No question. That last picture is perfection.”


	11. Worn-out Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around episode 2x16 "Star-Crossed"

Alex shut the apartment door behind her and immediately kicked her boots off, dropping her keys into a bowl on top of the cabinet to her left.

“Hey, babe,” Maggie greeted from the kitchen where she stirred vegetables in a skillet.

“You’re cooking?” Alex asked with a confused expression.

“I texted you earlier this afternoon to ask what you wanted but seeing as I never got a response I decided on chicken fajitas. I hope that’s okay.”

Sitting in one of the island stools, Alex pulled out her phone and scrolled through her texts. “Oh. You did text me. Sorry.” She set her phone aside and put her head down. She continued talking but her words were muffled by her crossed arms.

Maggie turned off the burner and walked around to stand next to Alex. She gently ran a hand through the other woman’s hair. “You okay, babe?”

Alex’s shoulders moved with a deep sigh and she turned her head to the side to look at Maggie. “Yeah.” Maggie brushed a lock of hair behind Alex’s ear. “I guess.” Alex sighed again at Maggie’s pointed look. “Not really.”

“Want to tell me about it?” Maggie took a seat on the stool next to her girlfriend as her hand continued to card through Alex’s hair.

Her eyes closing of their own accord, Alex spoke quietly. “I taught two combat readiness classes and had a sparring session with Kara and a few mid-level agents. All of that in between running back and forth to my lab to monitor an experiment that ended up going to shit because Agent Mills is a fucking dumbass that I am banning from the department tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry.” Maggie kissed Alex’s temple.

“There’s more.”

“Oh.”

“Winn and J’onn and I are looking for new ways to track Cadmus and my dad but everything we try is a dead end and I just …” She turned and rubbed her face against her arms. “I don’t know what to do anymore, Mags.”

“Tell you what. Stay here for a few minutes then go get some pajamas. I’m going to draw you a scalding hot bath to help you relax.” Maggie gently squeezed the back of Alex’s neck before placing a kiss where her hand had been. “How does that sound?” She interpreted the small grunt she received as an affirmative response.

Maggie stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later. “Tub’s ready, Alex.”

“Okay.” Alex’s voice came around the corner as she walked down the bedroom stairs. She pressed her lips against Maggie’s and tossed her pajamas on top of the toilet seat. “It smells amazing in here.”

“Lavender oil and Epsom salts to help you relax.”

A small smile formed on Alex’s face after she tugged her sweater over her head. “You think of everything.”

“In that same vein, do you want wine or beer?”

Wiggling her skinny jeans over her hips, she let out an appreciative groan. “Wine, please. A very full glass of red wine.”

Maggie pushed herself off the door frame and gave her girlfriend another kiss. “One very full glass of red wine coming up.”

Dimming the lights on her way back across the apartment, Maggie handed Alex her glass of wine then proceeded to light the handful of candles placed around the bathroom before turning off the overhead light. She knelt next to the tub and drew her index finger through the bubbles, depositing a small amount on the tip of Alex’s nose. “I’m going to finish dinner but let me know if you need anything.”

She moved to stand but Alex reached out for her hand. “Aren’t you going to stay?”

“I wasn’t planning on it. I figured you’d want to relax by yourself.”

Alex squeezed Maggie’s hand. “I’d rather relax with you.”

“You sure?”

Tugging on her hand, Alex pulled Maggie down into a deep kiss. “Yeah, I’m sure,” she said against the other woman’s lips.

Maggie returned the kiss. “Okay. Let me get some pajamas first.” She kissed her girlfriend’s forehead. “No funny business though. That's not the type of relaxing you're doing tonight.”

Alex took a sip of her wine. “Deal.”

Maggie returned and tossed her pajamas on top of Alex’s. She stripped out of her clothes while Alex leaned her head against the tile wall, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

“Wow, you are tired. You didn’t even watch me get naked,” she teased.

Alex kept her eyes closed but pointed a finger in the other woman’s general direction. “You’re gorgeous, Mags. You know I love your body even when I’m not ogling it.” Maggie chuckled. “Now, climb in while the water’s still hot.”

“Scoot up, Danvers.” Maggie tapped Alex’s shoulder.

“Sit in front so I can cuddle you.”

“If I sit in back I can rub your shoulders.”

Alex immediately sat forward so Maggie could slip into the water behind her. She sighed when Maggie started rubbing her thumbs against the base of her neck. The room remained silent except for the gentle lapping of water against the tub and the occasional groan from Alex when Maggie found a particularly stubborn knot.

“Babe, you’re carrying a ridiculous amount of tension in your neck and upper back.”

“Sorry.” Alex took a sip of her wine and passed the glass over her shoulder to share with Maggie. “Probably part of reason I haven’t been sleeping great.”

“Probably.” Maggie swallowed and handed the glass back. “You need to tell me when you’re stressed and when you can’t sleep.” She could sense Alex rolling her eyes and planted a kiss behind her ear. “It’s not a burden. It’s helping my girlfriend stay balanced … in an attempt to avoid nights like this.”

Alex turned her body to face Maggie as best she could. “I know. I’m working on it.”

Maggie leaned forward and kissed Alex. “Finish your wine while I finish dinner. If you’re still relaxing by the time I’m done I’ll come get you.” She stepped out of the tub and started toweling herself off.

“If it makes you feel better I can ogle you this time,” Alex said with a teasing smile as she rested her head against the wall.

==

Alex walked into the kitchen a little while later dressed in pajama pants and a loose Henley, looking far less exhausted than she had when she first got home. She took a seat at the island and poured herself another glass of wine while Maggie worked at the stove.

“Perfect timing,” Maggie smiled over her shoulder. “I was just going to tell you dinner was ready.”

“My stomach is very happy to hear that because I’m starving. I may have skipped lunch.” Alex grimaced slightly at the glare she received.

Maggie set a plate with two fajitas in front of Alex. She carried her own plate around the island and sat on the neighboring stool.

Alex rested a hand on Maggie’s thigh, leaving it there while they ate. Maggie would occasionally reach down and place her hand on top, moving her fingers over Alex’s.

“Thanks for tonight,” Alex said as she pushed her empty plate aside. 

Maggie finished her wine and held Alex’s hand against her chest. “If you’re not sleeping or if you’re having a shit day, I want to know about it so I can help. Something as simple as a hot bath completely changed your night.” She used her free hand to run her fingers through the other woman’s hair. “You look like a completely different person than you did a couple hours ago.”

“I feel like a completely different person.”

Gathering their plates and glasses, Maggie dropped the dirty dishes in the sink and rested her back against the counter. “I know you won’t last more than fifteen minutes once we get comfortable but do you want to watch _Ghostbusters_ before bed?”

Alex nodded her head and laughed. “As long as you don’t mind me sleeping in your lap, absolutely.”

Neither of the women made it through the whole movie before falling asleep curled up under a blanket together.


	12. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around episode 2x20 "City of Lost Children"

“Whose idea was this game again?”

Maggie raised her hand. “Mine, Little Danvers. I can’t help it if you’re too prudish to play properly.”

Alex took a poorly timed sip of beer and started coughing when her laughter caused her to swallow wrong. Kara glared at her. “Alex!”

“Sorry,” Alex covered her mouth between coughs, “but Maggie’s right.”

Winn clapped Kara on the shoulder. “The answers are anonymous but you make it so easy to figure yours out!”

“Live a little, Kara.” James returned to the living room and took his seat on the couch next to Winn. “We’re all adults and Cards Against Humanity is meant to be inappropriate in every way possible.”

Maggie waggled her eyebrows and reached for the stack of black cards on the coffee table. “Are you in for another round?”

Kara slumped back against the couch with a sigh. “Yeah.”

“Oh, well, this one is perfect for you!” Maggie cleared her throat and read the card. “What’s my super power?”

Everyone started rifling through the white cards in their hands. Alex let out a huff of laughter as she tossed her card into the pile in the middle of the coffee table. Maggie turned to look at her with a narrowed gaze. “That one’s for you, babe.”

“What’s your super power?” Maggie repeated. “The choices are: The Care Bear Stare, making a pouty face, a zesty breakfast burrito or licking things to claim them as your own.” The brunette leaned over to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek. “You win that round, Danvers.”

Alex took the cards from Maggie and picked a black card while the others grabbed additional white cards.

“Which one—“ Kara’s jaw dropped and her nose wrinkled as she made the connection between the question and the answer. “Ew. No. That is not something I needed to know.” The tips of Alex’s ears turned a faint shade of pink as Maggie kissed her cheek again.

“I got 99 problems but ‘blank’ ain’t one.” She flipped through the responses from the group and rolled her eyes. “Kara, come on. Seriously?”

“It’s not a problem I have,” she protested.

“A time travel paradox. A micropig wearing a tiny raincoat and booties. A man on the brink of orgasm. AXE Body Spray.”

Winn turned to face Kara. “Could you imagine a micropig wearing a tiny raincoat and booties? It would be so adorable!”

“I know! It’s a problem I wish I had!”

Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, Winn started typing on the screen while Kara hovered over his shoulder. She suddenly let out a squeal of excitement. “Look at him!” She took the phone from Winn and held it out towards the women sitting on the floor behind the coffee table.

“Adorable.”

“For a pig in boots.”

“This is a glimpse into your childhood, isn’t it?”

“This is a glimpse into the last fifteen years of my life.”

“I thought I had it rough.”

“Everyone has their own struggles. Mine just happened to involve large quantities of baby animal pictures.”

Kara and Winn continued scrolling through pictures on Winn’s phone. James drummed his fingers on his knee while Maggie leaned back on her hands. Figuring they were headed for an extended trip down a Google Images rabbit hole, Alex tossed a handful of popcorn in their direction. “Are you playing or are you adopting a pig?”

“Playing. Definitely playing.” Winn shoved his phone back in his pocket and gave Alex his full attention. “Did you make a choice?”

Alex jabbed a finger in her sister’s direction. “I’m going with Kara’s, just because.”

“Fine.” Kara picked up her question card and adjusted her glasses as she read. “Why am I sticky?”

Maggie and Alex immediately scooted closer together, their faces conspiratorially close as they reviewed the cards in their hands.

“This can’t be good.” James gestured at the women who were whispering back and forth with animated expressions.

A minute later, Kara picked up the four cards and shuffled. She took a deep breath and started reading. “Wet dreams. Poor life choices. A gentle caress of the inner thigh. Third base.” She dropped the cards back on the table and walked to the kitchen. “Nope, I’m done.”

“Kara!” Alex got to her feet and went after her sister. “C’mon, be a good sport.”

“This isn’t fun for me, Alex. It’s embarrassing.”

Alex uncrossed her sister’s arms and held her hands. “I’m sorry. I am. But as embarrassing as it may be, you have to admit it’s pretty funny.”

“Maybe to you.”

“Okay, how about this? One more question then we switch to whatever palette-cleansing game you want to play.”

“Just one?”

“One.” Alex started walking backwards towards the living room with Kara in tow. “Whatever the question is. No cherry picking if it’s too embarrassing.”

Maggie and the guys looked expectantly at the sisters when they returned. “So?”

Kara sat back down and picked up the cards from the previous round again. “One more question. Whoever answered … ‘poor life choices’ gets to ask.”

Winn tentatively reached forward to grab a black card. “I feel like I’m playing Russian roulette at this moment.” Quiet laughter filled the room. He held the card against his chest and hazarded a glance. “If this is the last round, may I make a suggestion to up the stakes?”

No one answered but everyone seemed vaguely intrigued.

“I’ll take silence as acceptance,” he continued. “I will attempt to guess everyone’s response. If I’m correct, we play video games. If I miss even one, Kara gets to pick. Deal?” He looked in Kara’s direction, receiving a nod of approval. “Question: What will always get you laid?”

James let out a chuckle as he placed his card on the table. “Um, I don’t know about you ladies but this is a perfect fit for Winn’s addition.”

“Actually, yeah, it is,” Maggie agreed.

Alex was quick to add, “Not in a bad way! In an oddly truthful way.”

Winn flipped through the four white cards in his hand, turning to make eye contact with each person. He put a finger to his lips in concentration and tilted his head to side. The group sat in silence while he consulted the cards a final time. “Okay, here goes.” He pointed at James. “Taking off your shirt.”

James gave him a wide smile. “Correct.”

Raising a fist in triumph, Winn turned his attention to Alex and Maggie. “I feel like your responses are interchangeable but I’m going to go with my gut on this. Just … please don’t hurt me.” He moved a finger between them. “Alex is a cuddler and Maggie has spectacular abs.”

“She is.”

“Have you seen her abs?”

James reached across Winn to put a hand on Kara’s knee. “What about Kara?”

Winn turned the final card towards James with a smile. “Perfect, right?”

Alex reached over to snatch the card from Winn’s hand. She couldn’t contain her smile either as she passed the card to Maggie.

“You’re too good for this motley crew, Little Danvers.”

“Although she’s not wrong,” Alex smirked. “I mean, we had sex all night after saying ‘I love you’ to each other, didn’t we?”

“Alex!” Kara groaned.


	13. This Little Piggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around episode 2x10 "We Can Be Heroes"

Maggie burst out in a fresh set of giggles. She gave Alex an apologetic expression when the woman gave her foot a squeeze. “You’ve got to hold still, Mags.”

“I can’t help it if my feet are ticklish.”

“Well, if you could help it for, like, ten minutes I’d really appreciate it.”

“Avoid the bottom of my foot and I’d really appreciate it.” Maggie covered her face with her hands to suppress the giggles that threatened to erupt at the pointed glare her girlfriend gave her.

Alex was sitting at the head of the bed, an oversized t-shirt hanging off one shoulder and Maggie’s foot resting on a towel in her lap. Maggie was laying the opposite direction propped up with pillows under her head and the sheet covering her otherwise naked body.

Grabbing the bottle of nail polish off the nightstand, Alex dipped the brush into it and gently held the brunette’s right ankle as she started painting her toenails again.

“You know, I never would’ve pegged you as a nail polish fan, Danvers.”

“Kara was obsessed with painting her nails … and Mom’s nails … and my nails when she first moved in with us.” Alex kept her concentration on her work, her tongue occasionally poking out from between her lips. “I didn’t care for it on my fingers but it never bothered me if she wanted to paint my toenails.”

Maggie smiled. “You’re a good sister.”

“After a while, I got used to having colored toenails and it seemed weird not to have them.” She looked down at Maggie and shrugged. “So it’s a silly little thing I do for myself.”

Alex lifted Maggie’s foot and leaned closer to blow on the nails to help dry the polish. She felt Maggie’s leg tense as the giggles started again. “Don’t. You. Dare. Kick. Me,” she spoke with a breath between each word. Satisfied the polish was dry enough to not color her comforter, she released the foot. “One done.”

Maggie held the sheet to her chest and sat up to better inspect her colored nails. “What did you say this shade was called?” She had to admit she liked the pink color.

Picking up the bottle, Alex slid toward the other side of the bed and set it on the far nightstand. “Heart Throb. Because you are.” She paused before clarifying. “To me. You’re a heart throb to me.”

"Cutie." Maggie's dimples creased her cheeks with an affectionate smile.

"Pfft. No."

Tilting her head at the slightly embarrassed grin on her girlfriend’s face, Maggie reached a hand forward and drew her in for a kiss. Alex rose up onto her knees, gently pushing Maggie onto her back. She ran her hand down Maggie’s right leg, lifting it slightly and wrapping it around her waist. The kissing continued, with Alex eventually working her way down her girlfriend’s neck to her collarbone. When Alex started peppering her upper chest with kisses, Maggie put her hand on the back of Alex’s neck and pulled her up to her mouth again.

“Alex,” she spoke against the other woman’s lips.

“Maggie.” Warm breath mingled in the limited space between them.

“Are you going to do my other foot?” Maggie erupted in another fit of giggles.

Chuckling in spite of herself, Alex sat back on her haunches and idly ran her hand up and down the smooth skin of Maggie’s bare leg. “Spoil sport,” the redhead stuck out her bottom lip and put on her best pout.

Maggie sat up, not bothering to hold the sheet up this time. She noticed Alex’s gaze drifting down to her breasts before moving back to her eyes. “The quicker you finish, the quicker we can get back to this.” She ran a finger down the side of Alex’s neck and across the shoulder exposed by the open neck of the t-shirt.

Alex brought the wandering finger to her lips and kissed it. “Okay.” She positioned herself at the head of the bed again and picked up Maggie’s left foot.

“Quality work though,” Maggie added as she laid back on the pillows, resting her hands behind her head. “No half-assing it because you’re in a hurry to see my ass.”


	14. Heartbeats and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode 2x19 "Alex"

Soft light emanated from the sconces on the living room and kitchen walls in the quiet apartment. A trail of clothing led from the front door up the steps into the bedroom, all casualties in the desperate fight to reach the skin underneath. Once the adrenaline of the day and the endorphins of the night had worn off, the women crashed hard, still wrapped in each other’s arms. As the night wore on, however, their limbs disentangled and their bodies separated.

Less than two hours after their desperate lovemaking Maggie found herself wide awake while Alex slept soundly beside her. Maggie lay on her back staring up at the ceiling with her arms crossed over her chest. Turning her head to watch Alex’s steady breathing she couldn’t help but focus on the bright white bandage taped to her girlfriend’s left shoulder, clearly visible even in the low lighting. A stark reminder of the long, worry-filled hours they had experienced at the hands of Rick Malverne.

Maggie closed her eyes and tilted her head back into the pillow, willing the tears she could feel burning at the backs of her eyes not to fall. It didn’t work. Silent tears began to stream down her face. She wiped at them roughly and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly in an attempt to calm her emotions. As the tears continued to fall, she couldn’t help but sniffle and, eventually, the tears increased and she couldn’t stay completely silent.

“Mags?” Alex’s voice, hoarse and full of sleepy confusion, broke through the stillness. “What’s … what’s going on, babe?” She rolled over to face her girlfriend. 

Maggie hastily wiped at her eyes and turned away from Alex. “It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.”

Alex touched Maggie’s back and could feel her frame trembling. Sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp, Alex gently tugged at Maggie’s shoulder in an attempt to get her to roll over. “Hey,” she said in her softest voice.

Seeing the deep level of concern in Alex’s brown eyes, Maggie couldn’t hold back the dam on her emotions any more. The tears fell hard and fast and hot against her cheeks. Alex immediately pulled the other woman into her arms and held her tight against her chest. She soothed a hand up and down her back and kissed the crown of her head, whispering assurances against her dark hair.

Time seemed to stop as Maggie’s body-wracking sobs slowed to a more controlled level of crying. It was enough of a change that Alex was able to pull back and make eye contact. She stroked her thumbs over Maggie’s tear-stained cheeks then kissed the same spots. Placing a kiss on the brunette’s forehead, Alex gave her a small smile. “I’m guessing this isn’t the type of conversation we want to have naked so sit tight while I grab us some sweats, okay?”

Maggie managed to huff out a shaky laugh in response. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Alex pressed a tender kiss to her lips before slipping off the bed. 

==

Dressed in hoodies and sweatpants the women were curled up together, sitting against the pillows at the head of the bed. Maggie was tucked under Alex’s arm, her arms wrapped tight around Alex’s waist. Alex carded one hand through Maggie’s long hair while the other rubbed circles against the small of her back under her sweatshirt. They sat in silence, finding strength in each other’s presence.

Alex kissed the top of Maggie’s head and gave the back of her neck a gentle squeeze. “Ready to talk about it?”

Maggie backed away from Alex so she could cross her legs. Alex mirrored her position, their knees touching. Maggie reached for her girlfriend’s hands and held them tight between hers.

When Maggie finally spoke, her voice was barely audible. She cleared her throat and spoke again. “I love you and I almost lost you.”

“But you didn’t.” Alex placed one of Maggie’s hands over her chest and held it there so Maggie could feel her strong, steady heartbeat. “I’m right here, Mags.” Lifting the other woman’s chin with her free hand, Alex made unblinking eye contact. “Right. Here.”

Pressing her hand against Alex’s chest, Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She nodded her head in shallow beats to the rhythm of Alex’s heart. Alex could feel tears pricking her eyes at the sight in front of her. A minute passed. Then many more.

“It was too close this time, Alex. I saw you floating in that tank and I was overrun with fear. Visceral, gut-wrenching fear.” Her lower lip started to quiver. “And then Kara was breaking the glass and you were tumbling out and your body was like ice and your lips were blue.” Tears started rolling down her face again. “My heart stopped. I couldn’t breathe.”

“I’m sorry I put you through that,” Alex’s voice became more unsteady with each word. “I’m sorry I wasn’t stronger. I’m sorry I couldn’t get away from him.” Now Alex was crying, too. “I’m sorry,” she repeated softly.

Maggie moved her hand from Alex’s heart to her cheek. She leaned forward and kissed her long and hard, leaving her hand around the back of her neck. “You’re not at fault for what he did to us,” Maggie whispered.

Alex wrapped her hand around Maggie’s wrist. “Can I tell you a secret?” She waited for Maggie to nod before she continued. “While I was in that tank – from minute one – I thought of you. It wasn’t Kara that kept me going and it wasn’t my mom. It was you, Maggie. You were the one I was fighting for.”

Alex sat up and idly played with Maggie’s hands. Intertwining their fingers, tracing the lines of her palms, drawing random patterns on the backs.

“My heart sank at the thought of never being able to tell you I loved you. I’ve felt it for months. Do you know why I didn’t tell you? Why I waited so long?” Maggie looked up from their hands and shook her head. “I was scared. So unbelievably scared. I’ve never felt this way about anyone and I was scared you didn’t feel the same way. Deep down, I knew you probably did but there was always a little niggling part of my brain that wouldn’t believe it.”

“Oh, Alex.”

“Then I heard your voice over the speaker and I wasn’t scared to say it anymore. Even though you wouldn’t let me say the actual words, I knew you knew … and that would’ve been enough … enough if …” Her voice trailed off and she couldn’t finish the sentence.

“I love you,” Maggie said as she pulled a crying Alex into an impossibly tight hug. “You know, I was scared to say it, too. I was worried it would be too soon and that you’d panic and run.”

They kissed long and slow before holding each other again.

“Quite the pair, aren’t we?” Alex teased.

“A perfect pair.”

A comfortable silence fell between them as they sat back and took into each other’s appearance. Tear-stained cheeks, puffy eyes, tired half-smiles.

Maggie ran a hand through her hair. “I hate that you’re a soldier. That you’re trained to survive shit like this. Don’t get me wrong, I love that you’re trained for shit like this … but I still hate it.”

Rubbing her hands over her face, Alex blew out a breath. “I never hated being a soldier until I fell in love with you. I promise I will always do everything in my power to come home to you. Always.”

“Remember when I said I never wanted to imagine my life without you in it?” She brushed a lock of hair behind Alex’s ear. “I meant it then and I mean it even more now.”

Alex nodded in understanding. She wiped at the fresh tears escaping her eyes then leaned forward for another hug. They stayed that way, rocking gently and whispering words of love in each other’s ear for an unknown amount of time. When they finally separated, Alex reached forward to brush a final tear from Maggie’s face.

“Think you can try and sleep?”

“Probably not,” Maggie answered with a shake of her head. “How about a movie on the couch with the fire going instead?”

“You get the blankets and I’ll get the wine?”

They climbed off the bed and pulled each other into a full-body hug, Alex’s arms wrapped around Maggie’s shoulders and Maggie’s around Alex’s waist.

“I love you, Mags. I love you so much.” Alex kissed the brunette’s temple and squeezed her body tighter.

“Love you, too, Danvers. More than you could ever imagine.”


	15. The World Didn't End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between episodes 2x10 "We Can Be Heroes" and 2x11 "The Martian Chronicles"

Alex felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she walked down the hallway to her lab. Setting down the equipment she was carrying on a table in the corner, she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw Maggie’s name on her lock screen. Her smile quickly turned to a frown, however, when she opened the message.

_Can you not come over tonight?_

Scratching her head, Alex debated what type of response to write. This was new territory they hadn’t really dealt with before.

_Sure. No biggie. Everything okay?_

Three dots appeared at the bottom of the screen.

_Just not in the mood for a date. Sorry._

_We don’t have to do anything. I’m good with vegging on the couch or I’ve been told I’m a good listener. If that would help._

_Not tonight, Danvers._

“Oh,” Alex muttered out loud. “Okay.” She started to write a response but deleted it. Maggie’s last message was pretty definitive and Alex was learning when she needed to give her girlfriend space.

==

Later that evening Alex found herself climbing the stairs to Maggie’s third floor apartment carrying a small bouquet of flowers and two slices of tiramisu from the downtown bakery. She debated all afternoon about making a surprise appearance after Maggie told her not to bother but, in the end, her desire to try and help improve Maggie’s mood won over the idea of Maggie sitting alone in a quiet apartment. She hoped she wasn’t making the wrong decision.

Knocking three times, she took a step back from the door and waited. A moment later Maggie pulled the door open and looked at Alex with a confused expression. “I thought I canceled for tonight.”

“You did,” Alex replied, taking a step forward, “but I was worried and thought I might be able to interest you in some tiramisu. And I brought flowers.” She held the bouquet out in front of her. Maggie rolled her eyes and Alex felt her heart sink into her stomach. “Or not.” The redhead scuffed her boot along the floor and looked down at the carpet.

“Alex …”

“No, hey, it’s … it’s okay.” Alex awkwardly handed Maggie the flowers and the dessert bag. “I’m gonna go but these are for you. So … enjoy.”

She turned and headed back down the hallway. Maggie called after her but she choose to ignore it and exited into the stairwell.

==

The next day, Alex ignored a call from Maggie and was slow to respond to text messages. She knew she was being petty but considering how Maggie reacted when she shut her out when Kara went missing on Slaver’s Moon, Alex felt like Maggie was doing the same thing to her now and Alex deserved to feel hurt because of it.

Alex’s phone buzzed three times in a row.

_Alex, answer me. Please?_  
_You have every right to be mad.  
You were trying to help and I didn’t give you a chance._

Alex let out a scoff.

_Sure didn’t._

She watched the dots appear and disappear multiple times on the screen.

_I’m sorry. I am.  
Can I come over tonight?_

_I don’t know._

_Let me know if you change your mind?_

_Yeah._

Alex tucked her phone back in her pocket and headed towards the command center.

==

A few hours later Alex was stretched out on her couch with a carton of lo mein noodles and a mindless procedural show playing on the TV. Her phone chirped with a text and she picked it up from the coffee table.

_Hey._

_Shit. I never got back to you._  
_You can come over. If you want.  
If not, it’s okay._

_You sure?_

_I miss you._

Alex’s thumb had just hit the “send” button when there was a quiet knock on her door. Looking through the peephole, she was met with a chagrined-looking Maggie. She opened the door and, with a chagrined expression of her own, stood back to let her girlfriend in.

“I have something for you,” Maggie said. She moved her arm from behind her back and produced a plush donkey holding a sign that read ‘Sorry for being an ass’.

Alex immediately burst out laughing. She took the donkey from Maggie and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “Where did you find this? It’s amazing.”

Maggie shrugged. “It was McConnell’s idea. Apparently he’s had to buy one before after screwing up with his girl.”

“Yeah.” Alex’s gaze dropped to her feet.

Silence fell between them.

“I know it’s not a great excuse, but I was PMS-ing and had to deal with a union thing at work with a kid I’ve known since he was a rookie and … I just,” she took a deep breath, “I shut down. And I’m sorry.”

Alex nodded and looked into Maggie’s eyes. “I guess it hurt me more with the whole ‘you can’t shut me out’ talk you gave me after Slaver’s Moon.”

“I know. This was my fault. I know better.”

“It’s okay. Really.” Reaching forward, Alex tentatively held Maggie’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “This is still new. We’re still learning how each other operates.”

“How we operate as a couple,” Maggie added.

The women embraced and held each other close for several minutes before separating.

Gesturing in the direction of the couch, Alex gave Maggie a small smile. “Did you, um, want to stay? If not I’ll gladly spend the night with my new donkey friend. She’s the same size as you and I bet she’ll even let me be the big spoon if I ask.”

Maggie chuckled and bumped against Alex’s shoulder. “I’ll stay. As long as there’s room in bed for the three of us.”

“I think something can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I had a shit day and was absolutely not in the mood to write. This is likely not my finest work (no matter how you may try to convince me otherwise) but I produced something and I consider that a giant win following the afternoon I had. (I may also have been more than a little tipsy writing this.)


	16. Awaken My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode 2x09 "Supergirl Lives"

Alex gently ran her hand up and down Maggie’s spine while Maggie lay impossibly close beside her, drawing patterns along Alex’s ribcage with her fingertips.

“So, uh,” Alex nuzzled against Maggie's cheek and placed a pair of kisses along her jawline, “that happened.”

“Mmhmm. It did.” Maggie flashed her dimples before pressing a kiss to Alex’s lips. “And, uh, you’re good with everything? I know the first time can be a bit … daunting.”

Using her free hand to tuck Maggie’s hair behind her ear, Alex smiled. “It’s sweet of you to keep asking but I’m good, Mags. More than good.” She pulled her girlfriend into a deep kiss with the hand still resting on her cheek. “What about you? Good with everything?”

Maggie hummed against Alex’s lips. “So good.”

Their kisses progressed and increased in intensity. Alex rolled Maggie onto her back and positioned her body on top, raising herself up on her elbows. She pulled back and stared into the sparkling brown eyes under her, biting at her bottom lip.

Maggie held eye contact and studied Alex’s expression. Lightly touching the tip of her nose with an index finger, she trailed it over her lips and down her chin. “I can see the wheels turning, Danvers.”

Alex dropped her gaze. “Can I say something completely cheesy?”

“Of course you can.” Maggie soothed a hand along Alex’s back.

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at her girlfriend. “Thank you,” she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

The corner of Maggie’s mouth twitched into a half-smile and she nodded. “You’re welcome,” she responded in an equally quiet voice.

Covering her mouth, Alex started to giggle. “Oh my God. I just thanked you for sex.” As the giggling turned into full-out laughter, Alex slid onto the mattress and rolled onto her back, putting her hands over her face. Maggie laughed along with her.

Once they regained their composure, Alex reached between them for Maggie’s hand and brought it up to her lips. She kissed the knuckles before holding it against her chest between both of hers. “Seriously though. I couldn’t have asked for a better night, Maggie.” She turned to head to look at the woman lying next to her. “You made sure my needs were met and you gave me plenty of time to …”

“To … what?” Maggie raised a quizzical eyebrow in challenge.

“To …” A blush bloomed across Alex’s chest and burned the tips of her ears. “To … you know.”

Maggie turned on her side and propped her head up on her hand. “Do I? I don’t think I do, babe.” Her voice was light and teasing and she knew just how far to push her girlfriend.

Alex’s eyes roamed over her girlfriend’s face, moving between her lips and her eyes. “You’re gorgeous.”

Maggie placed a sweet kiss against Alex’s mouth. “Flattery will get you everywhere but don’t change the subject.”

“You gave me plenty of time … and encouragement … to explore your needs. I expected to feel some level of intimidation but you made sure I was comfortable.” Alex rolled her eyes with a shy smile. “Even when I was fumbling and trying to figure everything out.”

“No judgement, you know that. Besides, I think the end result was pretty damn good.” She winked. “For both of us.”

The women exchanged feather-light kisses and feather-light touches. As the minutes passed, the feather-light developed purpose towards a weightier goal. Eventually, Maggie straddled Alex’s hips and reached down to tangle their fingers together. Alex smiled up at her and squeezed her hands.

“Can we, uh, enter that judgement-free zone again?”

“Have some more exploring you want to do, Danvers?”


	17. Lucky in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between episodes 2x22 "Nevertheless, She Persisted" and 3x01 "Girl of Steel"

The women exited the elevator and headed down the hall to their apartment. Trailing a step or two behind, Maggie reached for Alex’s arm and brought them to a stop.

Balancing herself with a hand on her fiancée’s shoulder, Maggie yanked off her heels. “These have got to go,” she lamented.

Alex gave her a teasing chuckle. “Because another twenty feet down the hall is too far?”

Maggie dangled her shoes from the fingers of her right hand and looped her left arm through Alex’s. “When I’m in four inch open-toed shoes, yes.” She bumped against the redhead’s shoulder. “I’m surprised you haven’t ditched yours yet.”

“I was smart and wore two inch pumps. These are comfortable enough I could chase down a hostile alien without getting a blister.”

“Sometimes you have to suffer for beauty.”

“You’re beautiful with or without the heels. But, damn, do they make your legs look amazing.”

They reached the front door and Alex dug her keys out of her small silver clutch as Maggie stood on tiptoe to kiss her cheek. Once inside, Alex deposited her keys on the kitchen island and skimmed her text messages while kicking off her shoes.

“Kara says thanks for being troopers at the event,” Alex raised her voice so Maggie could hear her across the apartment.

Moving away from the closet, Maggie tossed a t-shirt and shorts on the bed. “You were more of a trooper than I was. Who was that guy Lena introduced you to?”

Alex set her phone on the counter. “Patrick Callahan. He’s some Fortune 500 executive that dabbles in biochemistry. Lena figured we could pick each other’s brains.”

“Unzip me?”

“Does this mean I’m getting lucky tonight?”

Maggie gave Alex a wink over her shoulder. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Running her hands over the dark red material that hugged all of Maggie’s curves perfectly, Alex released the zipper, placing kisses along her back as tan skin was revealed. “Did I tell you how sexy you look in this dress?”

“Three or four times.” Maggie reached behind her to touch Alex’s cheek and brought her closer for a brief kiss. “Don’t think I didn’t catch you trying to hide your stare all night.”

Alex brushed brunette waves aside and trailed kisses along her neck and shoulder. “Can you blame me?”

Maggie shrugged out of the top half of her dress, letting it hang around her waist while she unhooked her bra and slid it off her shoulders. Tugging her t-shirt over her head, she made a twirling motion with her hand. Alex turned and Maggie unzipped her dress.

“Anyway,” Alex continued, digging through the laundry basket sitting on the floor next to the dresser, “Callahan was a creep. Mansplaining this biochem project he’s currently involved in, not realizing that I was doing that sort of work in college. And no matter how often I flashed my ring in his direction, he still tried to hit on me.”

Holding up a hand, a dimpled smirk appeared on Maggie’s face. “Let me guess. Once he found out you were engaged to a woman he went next level.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Alex rolled her shoulders and shook her head as a shiver moved along her spine. “I’m gonna hop in the shower because I still feel scuzzy from him. Wanna join?” She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

“No guarantee you’re getting lucky, Danvers.”

“Yet you haven’t given me a definitive no.”

By the time Maggie had hung up both dresses and taken off her jewelry, Alex was in the shower. Maggie tied her hair up into a messy bun and washed her makeup off at the sink. Sticking her toothbrush in her mouth, she put toothpaste on Alex’s and stood next to the shower.

“Babe,” she said around a mouthful of foam. “Toothbrush.”

Alex poked her head out and grabbed the toothbrush. “Thanks.” She kissed Maggie’s minty lips then ran her tongue over her own. “There’s plenty of room in here for two.” Maggie put her hand on Alex’s forehead and gently pushed her back behind the shower curtain.

A few minutes later Alex’s arm reappeared with the toothbrush. Maggie took it and dropped it back in the holder on the sink. “Flush when you’re done. I didn’t want to freeze you out.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

As Maggie left the bathroom she could hear Alex starting to sing in a loud voice. “Nerd,” she chuckled to herself.

When Alex was done with her shower, she walked up the bedroom stairs wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with another. She glanced over at Maggie sitting in bed with a book. “Are you sure we’re not going to fool around tonight? It would be silly to put pajamas on if you’re just going take them off me in a little bit.”

Maggie looked at the other woman with a playful glare.

Tossing a thumb over her shoulder, Alex added, “I can go blow dry my hair if that’ll help my chances.”

A tank top hit Alex in the face at that moment. “Put your pjs on, Danvers.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Alex changed and slid under the covers, cozying up to her fiancée. “Wanna know a secret, Mags?” She placed a kiss on Maggie’s shoulder before resting her chin there.

Maggie turned and kissed Alex’s forehead. “What’s that?”

“I get lucky every night because I get to fall asleep next to the most gorgeous woman in the world.”

Tilting her head to the side, Maggie gave Alex a wide smile with deep dimples. “That’s the best kind of lucky there is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding this note about prompts again since it's been several chapters.
> 
> While I'm cognizant of the audience when I write, I mainly write for myself. I'm sure some of you have Sanvers scenes you'd like to see written, whether they're fresh ideas or concepts that have already been tackled in fandom. Every author puts their own twist on a plot though, making every story different.
> 
> That said, I'm not going to guarantee a story from a particular prompt. I mean, I need to have a creative spark (obviously) and it needs to fit my style. There may also be times when an idea needs to brew a little longer so it can fully develop into something. So maybe it'll show up in a future collection.
> 
> A couple preferences to help guide you: (1) I prefer writing canon stories to AUs and (2) I stick to a T/PG13 style rating.
> 
> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in the comments. Maybe a spark will ignite!


	18. Catch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between episodes 2x22 "Nevertheless, She Persisted" and 3x01 "Girl of Steel"

Alex had been more quiet than usual all evening. More tactile than usual all evening. First, at James’ for dinner, then back at the apartment afterwards. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Maggie. She simply knew when and when not to address the issue. Now that they were curled up on the couch with soft music playing in the background, the time seemed right.

Maggie closed her book and set it on the end table. Turning her head to kiss Alex’s temple she felt the other woman burrow even closer to her. She kissed the redhead’s temple again and spoke quietly, “Everything okay, babe?”

Alex shrugged in response, wrapping her arms tighter around Maggie’s waist.

Sometimes it took a bit of finesse to get Alex to open up. While both women were making great strides in being more forthcoming and honest with their feelings around each other, there were still times they struggled. Patience was key. But so was being persistent, as long as it wasn’t to the point of annoyance. The process was similar for both and required the navigation of a fine line.

“Did something happen at work? Winn and J’onn didn’t mention anything at dinner.”

“Not exactly.”

That was progress. Maggie nodded. As her brain worked to form the next line of questioning she slipped her hand under Alex’s shirt and rested it against the small of her back. Besides holding hands, Maggie had discovered it was a spot Alex never shied away from having touched, no matter the mood she was in.

Just as Maggie was prepared to ask another question, Alex broke the silence. Part of her words were muffled because her face was half-turned into Maggie’s sweater.

“I didn’t quite catch that.” Maggie used her free hand to take hold of Alex’s left and threaded their fingers together.

“I feel invisible.”

“I know our schedules haven’t been lining up lately—“

“It’s not you,” Alex cut her off, “I never feel like that around you.” Alex lifted her chin and brushed her lips against Maggie’s before resting against her shoulder again.

“Okay, good. Do I need to have a chat with someone at the DEO? Threaten them with janitorial duties for a month?” Sometimes humor worked.

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of Alex’s mouth. “With what authority?”

Maggie pulled back and traced a finger along Alex’s jaw and down her neck. “I saw that smile.”

Alex cleared her throat and repositioned herself, tucking her knees against her chest and resting her chin on top. She placed her hands palm up on her fuzzy socks and waited to continue until Maggie put her hands palm down on top.

“It was a slow day and Vasquez was on shift and since we hadn’t seen each other in a while we made a point of having lunch in the mess together. We were sitting at our own table and a bunch of junior agents were next to us, with a couple of seniors mixed in. Ones I know fairly well.”

“Okay.” Maggie watched Alex’s face while Alex kept her focus on their hands. She could tell her fiancée was thinking hard before saying anything, determining the best way to present the story and her feelings.

“They kept involving Vas in their conversations. Oblivious to the fact she and I were having our own discussion.” Alex’s brow furrowed and her mouth twisted into a frown. “Oblivious to the fact I was right there.”

Maggie reached forward and smoothed a thumb over Alex’s brow and down her cheek. Alex glanced up at her through her lashes. “I was right there, Maggie,” she whispered.

“Yeah. I get it,” Maggie nodded, “and I’ve been there.”

“I know I’m intimidating and I know I’m serious …” Her voice trailed off.

Maggie had an idea of where Alex was heading with the sentence but instead of filling in the blanks like she had a tendency to do, she waited it out. When Alex buried her head in her knees, Maggie simply traced the lines on her palms, offering quiet support.

“But don’t fucking ignore me when I’m right fucking there.” Alex’s voice was steady but her eyes told a different story. Maggie could see the mix of hurt and fire deep within the pools of brown.

“Well, it’s a major downside to being a superior officer, too. You’re expected to be professional at all times and if you happen to be tough like I am – or you are – there are more assumptions and expectations about casually socializing.”

“Doesn’t make it hurt less.”

“No.” Maggie ran her hands up and down the sides of Alex’s legs. “Intimidating demeanor and prickly exterior aside, you know what I love most about you, Alex Danvers?”

Alex crossed her arms over her knees and shook her head.

“I love your squishy insides.” She managed to snake her arm around the other woman’s legs to poke at her stomach, causing a tired smile to form on Alex’s face. “You’re incredibly empathetic and care so much about everyone around you. You just know you can’t show it all the time. The people that matter know that and those that don’t? Well, screw them.” 

Alex let out a huff of laughter and leaned forward to press her lips against Maggie’s in a long, heartfelt kiss.

“Feel better?” Maggie asked when the kiss ended and their foreheads rested together.

Alex took a deep breath and nodded. “Sorry for being a downer at dinner.”

Maggie brushed off the comment and pulled Alex against her side in a tight hug. “It gave me an excuse to talk to the guys more. And you know I like it when you can’t keep your hands off me.”

Rolling her eyes at the teasing comment, Alex kissed Maggie’s cheek. “I love you and your dumb jokes.”


	19. Step By Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode 2x08 "Medusa"

When they separated from the second kiss, Alex released a quiet, yet audible, sigh and rested her forehead against Maggie’s. Maggie closed her eyes and settled her hands on the small of Alex’s back, moving her fingers in soft, circular motions.

“You okay?” Maggie asked, glancing towards Alex’s still-closed eyes.

Alex’s eyes fluttered open and the hint of a smile crossed her lips. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just taking a minute to remember this.”

Maggie let out a low chuckle and brushed her lips against Alex’s in a chaste kiss. She moved to hold the other woman’s hands between them as they stood in comfortable silence, relishing the moment.

The silence only lasted a minute or two before Alex’s stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl. A blush colored Alex’s cheeks and she covered her face with her hands in an attempt to hide it. “Sorry,” she whispered, eyes wide.

“That’s why I brought pizza, Danvers.” Slipping her jacket off her shoulders, Maggie hung it on the back of a barstool. She picked up the Stilton’s Pizza box in one hand and the two open beer bottles in the other. “Couch or table?”

“Oh, um,” Alex started, her gaze moving between the woman in front of her and the two locations, “Table, I guess? Doesn’t really matter.”

“Table it is.”

Alex grabbed two plates from the cabinet above the sink and took a seat at the table. She couldn’t take her eyes off Maggie, still not completely comprehending the fact that the detective was here. In her apartment. And that they had kissed without one of them running away or panicking. She was shaken from her reverie by Maggie’s laugh.

“Earth to Alex.”

“Huh?” Alex blinked. “Yes, sorry. Pizza and beer.”

Maggie chuckled again as she picked up her beer. Pausing just before taking a drink, she pointed the bottle at Alex. “To kissing the girls we want to kiss.”

Alex clinked her bottle against Maggie’s and leaned forward to press their lips together. “I’m warning you now,” she said with a shy smile, “that the novelty of being able to do that probably won’t wear off for a while.”

Playfully rolling her eyes, Maggie gave her a dimpled smile. “I’ll deal with it somehow.”

Over the course of their impromptu dinner date, the women found their chairs edging closer to each other. They exchanged small kisses and casual touches while eating and even though it was new and shiny, it felt comfortable and commonplace.

When Alex crossed the room to grab another round of beers, she paused, leaning her back against the kitchen island. “Can I ask you something?”

Maggie wiped her mouth with a napkin and set it on top of her empty plate. “Of course.”

“What changed your mind? About me.” Alex handed Maggie a beer and sat down in her chair, tucking a leg underneath her.

“Our conversation in the medbay. You were different. More confident and more sure of yourself. I could tell you were truly comfortable in your skin for the first time since we started talking about … everything.” Maggie reached forward and held Alex’s hand, rubbing her thumb across the knuckles. “Something just … sparked and I knew I couldn’t not take the risk.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.”

"Me too." Maggie drew Alex forward into a lingering kiss. They were interrupted by a loud ringtone sounding from across the room.

Alex pulled back. “Shit, that’s my mom’s ring. I should probably answer it.” She stood and started looking around the apartment, trying to remember where she’d left her phone. Seeing it on the coffee table she picked it up and answered. “Hey, Mom. It’s late. What’s up?”

Watching Alex pacing in front of the couch, Maggie picked up the empty plates and bottles and carried them to the kitchen. Setting the dishes in the sink, she started opening cabinets in search of Tupperware for the leftover pizza.

“Bottom cabinet by the fridge.” She looked over her shoulder to see Alex standing by the island, a hand covering her phone. Maggie found a container and returned to the dining area.

“Uh-huh. I can probably meet you for breakfast.”

Alex walked over to Maggie and ran a hand down her arm, mouthing the word “sorry” as she continued listening to her mom on the other end of the line.

Maggie brushed off the comment. “Take your time, babe.”

The use of the pet name didn’t go unnoticed by Alex but she didn’t have time to dwell. “Yes. I agree,” she said into the phone. “Um … yeah … actually, she’s here, Mom … so I should probably go.” She smiled at Maggie. “I’ll text you in the morning. … Yes, I’ll tell her. … Night, Mom. Love you.”

Alex ended the call and tossed the phone on the table.

“So your mom knows I’m here,” Maggie gave the redhead a teasing smirk.

“She does. Which means I’ll probably receive a full barrage of questions at breakfast.” She gently touched Maggie’s hair, combing her fingers through the ends. “I do, however, have a question for you.”

Maggie raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I didn’t imagine you calling me ‘babe’, did I?”

Rubbing her hand along her lower lip, Maggie let out a huff of a laugh. “Uh, no. You didn’t imagine that.” She looked up with a small smile. “Is it okay?” Alex nodded and kissed her.

“Did you, uh, want to watch a movie or something?” Alex asked, gesturing towards the living room.

Maggie glanced at her watch. “Actually, it’s late. We should probably call it a night.”

“Oh.” The disappointment was clear in Alex’s voice. “Okay.”

“You have breakfast with your mom and I don’t want her assuming things if you show up exhausted. There's plenty of time for us to watch movies another night.” Alex started to protest but Maggie cut her off. “Besides, I want to do this right. And that means taking you out on a proper date.”

A smile slowly spread across Alex’s face as she tried to contain her excitement at the prospect of going on an actual date with Maggie Sawyer. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Maggie returned the smile with full dimples. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

“I am.”

“I’ll come by around seven-thirty?”

Alex reached for Maggie’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Does this make you my girlfriend now?”

“Yeah. I guess it does.” Maggie slid her arm around the taller woman’s waist and pulled her close, brushing their lips together. Alex deepened the kiss, looping her arms around Maggie’s shoulders and sliding a hand up the back of her neck.

When they finally broke apart, Maggie gave Alex another light kiss before moving to grab her jacket. Shrugging into it, she took Alex’s hand and walked toward the door. “See you tomorrow?”

“Mmhmm,” Alex hummed against her lips with another kiss. She opened the door and Maggie stepped into the hallway.

“Night, Danvers.”

“Night, Maggie.” Alex leaned forward for a final kiss before Maggie started walking down the hallway. “Text me when you get home?” she called after her.

Maggie lifted her hand in a wave and smiled. “Might even text you when I get down to my car.”


	20. This Ordinary Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between episodes 2x14 "Homecoming" and 2x17 "Star-Crossed"

Maggie adjusted the NCPD duffel bag on her shoulder as she knocked on the door to Alex’s apartment. Alex’s muffled voice sounded from inside, “It’s open!”

“Hey, babe,” Maggie called out, not seeing Alex in the immediate area. She locked the door behind her and set her bag on the floor by the barstools.

“Hi. Good morning.” Alex stepped out of the bedroom carrying a laundry basket. “How was yoga?” Setting the basket on the couch, Alex wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her in for a hug and a kiss.

“It was good. You should come sometime.”

Alex wrinkled her nose. “Yoga is right up there with vegan ice cream. No thank you.”

Maggie held Alex’s face in her hands and studied her features. “Boy, I’ve missed you. Opposing schedules suck.” She drew the other woman in again, running her tongue along Alex’s lower lip until Alex opened her mouth to her.

“But we’re together now,” Alex whispered against Maggie’s lips.

The make-out session lasted more than a few minutes before the women parted, wide smiles on their faces. Running her hands up and down Maggie’s arms, Alex caught sight of the tank top she was wearing under her unzipped hoodie. “What is this?” Alex asked with a laugh as she opened the sweatshirt more.

Maggie took a few steps back and removed her hoodie, fully revealing a brightly colored unicorn printed on the light purple tank top. “Don’t mock the yoga-corn, Danvers.”

Alex stifled her laughter. “And you call me a nerd.” She stared at Maggie’s well-toned arms and reached forward to touch the bare skin. “Although I do request you wear more tank tops to show off these arms.”

Dimples creased Maggie’s cheeks and she ducked her head. “Always the flirt.” Maggie placed a quick kiss on Alex’s lips before backing away and grabbing her duffel bag. “Go get your laundry started while I shower then we can make breakfast, okay?”

“If I must.” Alex retrieved the laundry basket from the couch and headed out the door.

By the time Maggie was out of the shower, Alex had breakfast underway. Coffee was brewing, English muffins were toasting and eggs were cooking in the skillet. Slipping her arms around Alex’s waist, Maggie kissed the back of her neck. “What do you have going here?”

Alex scooped up an egg with a spatula and placed it on the plated English muffin next to her. “Egg sandwiches. There’s spinach and tomatoes and cheese over on the counter.” She popped a muffin into the toaster before cracking another egg into the skillet.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Alex sat on the barstool next to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. “You sure you don’t mind helping with my chores? I feel bad that we’re not having an actual date after not really seeing each other for a week.”

Maggie swallowed her bite of sandwich and rubbed the redhead’s back. “Doesn’t bother me at all because I just want to spend time with you. Besides,” she smirked, “I enjoy mopping and folding laundry.”

After breakfast, Maggie stripped the sheets off the bed and washed the dishes while Alex started cleaning the bathroom. A timer sounded from Alex’s phone that signaled the need to retrieve a load of laundry. She rinsed her hands in the sink and started heading towards the front door.

Maggie waved her off, jamming the bedsheets into a pillowcase. “Keep scrubbing, babe. Where’s your laundry card?”

“By the door,” Alex pointed to the wine cabinet. “Detergent is in my locker. Combo is 16-38-24.”

“16-38-24. Back in a minute.”

Three loads of laundry, a sparkling clean bathroom, vacuumed rugs, dust-free shelves and a freshly mopped floor later, Alex and Maggie flopped down on the couch completely exhausted.

“This is why I hate being domestic,” Alex lamented, resting her feet on the coffee table.

Maggie patted Alex’s thigh. “A necessary evil. One I’d like to think was far more enjoyable with me here.” She turned her head and looked at Alex with a dimpled smile.

“So much better.” Alex returned the smile and pressed their lips together. “Next domestic date is at your place.”

“I don’t plan on getting off this couch anytime soon though.” Stretching out the length of the couch, Maggie rested her legs in Alex’s lap. Alex started rubbing her feet and Maggie let out a small moan. “Oh, that feels amazing, babe. You can keep doing that as long as you want.”

Alex lifted one of Maggie’s feet and kissed her ankle. “I can, huh?”

“I mean, I did do half of your housework out of the kindness of my heart.”

“No ulterior motive?”

Maggie feigned disbelief by putting a hand on her chest. “Never!”

Alex moved her hands up Maggie’s legs and rubbed her calves. “You just came for the dirty laundry? Not for the possibility of long overdue sex later tonight?”

“Well, if you’re offering.” Maggie sat up and scooted closer to her girlfriend, draping her arms across her body and kissing along her jawline. “Maybe we order dinner then get the sheets back on the bed?”

Alex turned and gently pushed Maggie down onto the couch. “Who says we need a bed?”


	21. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after episode 2x22 "Nevertheless, She Persisted"

Maggie sat at her desk, one hand supporting her chin and the other idly spinning her cell phone on the metal surface. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. Her relationship with her future mother-in-law was a good one. Eliza had welcomed her with open arms from the moment Alex shyly introduced Maggie as her girlfriend. Perhaps the sticking point was that most of Maggie’s interactions with Eliza were directly tied to Alex or Kara. She rarely initiated the contact on her own, like she was about to do.

Shaking off any remaining nerves, Maggie scrolled through her contact list and dialed Eliza’s number.

_“Maggie! How are you? Is everything okay?”_

“Hi, Eliza. Everything’s fine,” Maggie assured her. “I just had a question for you. About Alex.”

_“Oh. Okay.”_

Maggie picked up a pen and twirled it between her fingers. “Well, her birthday’s coming up and I thought I’d cook her some of her favorite things but … I’m at a loss. As much as she loves my enchiladas I thought you might have some better ideas.”

Eliza chuckled on the other end of the line. _“Growing up Alex always asked for the same birthday meal without fail.”_

“What was it?”

_“Meatloaf and garlic mashed potatoes. And strawberry rhubarb pie for dessert.”_

Raising an eyebrow, Maggie let out a skeptical laugh. “Meatloaf? That’s an odd choice for a kid.”

_“It was Jeremiah’s favorite meal and Alexandra always wanted to be like him when she was growing up.”_

“That doesn’t surprise me. I know they were always close.” Maggie tucked the phone between her shoulder and her ear and dug a notepad out of her desk drawer. “Would you mind giving me the recipe? That’s something she’d never expect me to make.”

Maggie could hear the smile in Eliza’s voice as she started listing ingredients and cooking instructions, clarifying details when Maggie asked and adding anecdotes about Alex’s childhood birthdays.

“This is perfect, Eliza. Thank you!”

_“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Asking for family recipes is nothing either of my girls has ever done so I’m thrilled to finally have a daughter that’s interested.”_

Maggie felt a blush color her cheeks. She still wasn’t used to being considered a daughter by Eliza. “Alex’s cooking skills are lacking and Kara’s aren’t much better.”

_“That’s an understatement.”_

The women shared a laugh at the truth of the statement.

“Thank you, Eliza. I really appreciate your time.”

_“Of course. You’ll let me know how she likes it?”_

“I will. Thanks again.” Maggie ended the call and smiled to herself. She couldn’t wait to cook dinner later that week.

==

A week or so after Alex’s birthday, the women came home to find a package sitting in front of their door. “It’s addressed to you, Mags,” Alex said, picking up the box and reading the label. “From my mom.”

Maggie took the box from her fiancée as they entered the apartment. “What would your mom be sending me?” Sitting on the couch, she grabbed an ink pen from the coffee table and slit open the tape. Inside was a worn recipe box and a notecard. 

_Dear Maggie –_

_Enclosed is the recipe box my mother handed down to me when I married Jeremiah. There are recipes from both of Alex’s grandmothers as well as from me. I’ve even included a stack of blank cards so you and Alex can add your own._

_I hope this provides the inspiration you need to cook more. I know Alex will appreciate the effort._

_All my love,  
Eliza_

Maggie passed the card to Alex and wiped a tear from her eye. “Your mom is the best. You know that?”

“She’s pretty great, yeah.” Alex put her arm around Maggie’s shoulder and pulled her close.


	22. 2AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between episodes 2x11 "The Martian Chronicles" and 2x12 "Luthors"

Alex slid closer to Maggie in the backseat of the taxi and nuzzled against her neck, kissing along her jaw and trailing her fingers from Maggie’s knee to her thigh.

“Babe,” Maggie said quietly as she stopped the progress of Alex’s wandering hand. “Let’s not give the driver a show, huh?”

Alex whined against Maggie’s ear but complied. Partially. She sat up but stayed close to her girlfriend, snaking one hand around her shoulders and resting the other on Maggie’s stomach. Kissing the brunette’s cheek she whispered, “I fucking love your abs.”

Maggie tapped the redhead’s hand to stop it from creeping under her shirt. “You can love my abs all you want once we’re back at your place.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Maggie pressed her lips against Alex’s and couldn’t help but laugh at the triumphant expression Alex gave her in return.

The pair had spent several hours at the alien bar shooting pool and drinking beer. Alex hadn’t paced herself as well as Maggie and, as a result, was more than a little tipsy. She was also more than a little handsy, as Maggie was quick to learn.

The taxi came to a stop in front of Alex’s building. Maggie paid the driver, ignoring the wink he gave her as they exited the car.

“What?” Alex asked, noticing Maggie’s displeased expression.

“Nothing. Let’s go.” Maggie put her arm around Alex’s waist and led them inside.

==

Once inside the apartment, Alex took Maggie’s face in her hands and kissed her hard. She started backing them towards the couch while pushing Maggie’s jacket off her shoulders.

Maggie placed a gentle hand on Alex’s chest. “Whoa, tiger. Slow down.”

“But,” Alex’s expression turned into a pout, “abs! You promised me abs!” She reached a hand forward, tugging at the bottom of Maggie’s Henley.

A smile curled the corner of Maggie’s mouth. “I did.” This time, she didn’t stop Alex’s fingers from making contact with the skin under her shirt. “But we’re not going further until you sober up a little more.” Maggie stretched her arms over Alex’s shoulders while Alex’s fingers continued to skim across the muscles of her stomach and her lips made contact with her neck.

Suddenly, Alex pulled back. “Pancakes!”

Maggie let out a bark of laughter. “What?”

Alex took a step back and smiled wide. “Pancakes! Let’s make pancakes.”

Rooted in place, Maggie watched as Alex started collecting ingredients from the pantry and cooking utensils from the cabinets.

“Fuck.” Alex stood in front of the fridge with a carton of eggs. “No milk.”

“There should be coconut milk in the cupboard.”

Alex went back to the pantry and raised the can in triumph. “Yes!”

“Okay.” Maggie was trying to control a giggle fit as Alex started putting ingredients into the mixing bowl. “Why don’t you let me make the pancakes, Danvers?”

Sliding the bowl down the counter, Alex stepped behind her girlfriend and squeezed her hips. “Smart thinking, pretty lady.”

Maggie managed to mix the batter despite Alex’s wandering hands and lips. By the time she was ready to start making pancakes, Alex had hoisted herself onto the kitchen counter to watch.

“You’re so good at that, Mags!” Alex praised when Maggie effortlessly flipped a pancake. “You should add it as a special skill on your resumé. Seriously.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Alex hopped down from the counter and pressed her lips against Maggie’s. She picked up the two plates of pancakes and carried them to the table. Maggie followed behind with forks and syrup.

Taking a giant bite, Alex let out a satisfied moan. “Pancakes at 2am are my new favorite thing.”

Maggie pointed her fork in Alex’s direction. “I thought my abs were your favorite thing,” she teased.

“They are.” Alex picked up another forkful of pancakes and stuffed them in her mouth. “But at this exact moment in time,” she paused to swallow, “delicious pancakes trump sexy abs.”


	23. Pen In Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between episodes 2x22 "Nevertheless, She Persisted" and 3x01 "Girl of Steel"

Didn’t want you to miss me too much so I left you a surprise under my pillow. (Notice I said MY pillow, knowing full well you’ll be using it the entire time I’m gone.) See you in a week, babe!  
♥M

==

Great minds think alike! Thanks for sneaking your t-shirt into my bag. I know I’ll sleep better wearing it.  
♥M

==

Saw news footage of Supergirl’s latest alien takedown. Caught sight of you in the background directing your team and looking all badass. May have pointed you out and bragged about you to the folks I was having dinner with.  
♥M

==

Definitely not our first time apart but I’m missing you more than expected. Our Skype date was the best part of the evening … shame my roomie interrupted us when she did.  
♥M

==

Went out with my project group tonight. Kicked ass in pool. Kicked dude bro ass on a bet, to be specific. Even pocketed a pair on a cross-table shot. You would’ve been proud!  
♥M

==

Not sorry for all the texts and photos this morning. Kinda sorry I made you late. (But am I really? That’s debatable.) Definitely worth it though, right? Can’t wait to kiss you for real tomorrow night!  
♥M

==

At the airport. Killing time with a book. Flight boards in 2hrs, be home in 6hrs-ish. Or … maybe I’ll be home sooner. Your sister is headed this way. An unexpected surprise.  
♥M  
You owe me! –Kara :)


	24. Dance With Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a week after episode 2x22 "Nevertheless, She Persisted"
> 
> Loosely inspired by a prompt from EmmaELF.

Alex and Eliza sat together at the dining room table with half-filled glasses of wine in front of them. Alex’s attention drifted to the back deck where Maggie was talking and laughing with their friends. Eliza watched her daughter and smiled.

“Maggie looks gorgeous tonight,” Eliza commented, taking a sip from her glass.

Alex nodded in agreement without averting her gaze. “She always looks gorgeous but it’s nice to see her this happy. I’m so lucky she’s mine.”

“You’re lucky to have each other.”

Alex gave Maggie a small wave through the sliding glass door when they happened to make eye contact. “Was it like this with Dad? The constant butterflies?”

“Every time he looked at me or held my hand.” 

Humming in agreement, Alex turned to her mother and rested an arm on the back of her chair. “Can you believe I’m engaged? That I have a wedding to plan?”

Eliza reached forward and covered her daughter’s hand with her own. “I’m so proud of you, my sweet Alexandra. For excelling in your career, for coming out … for finding happiness with Maggie. I couldn’t ask for more for you.”

At that moment Maggie walked up behind Alex and placed her hands on her fiancée’s shoulders, bending over to kiss the top of her head. “Mind if I steal her, Eliza?”

“Not at all, dear. I’ve kept her from you for too long.”

Alex stood and took hold of Maggie’s hand. “Thanks again for letting all of us hang out for the night.”

“You know you and your friends are always welcome here, Alex.” Eliza picked up the empty wine glasses and kissed Alex and Maggie on their cheeks. “I’m going upstairs. Don’t stay up too late.”

==

Maggie led Alex out to the deck where Winn, James and Kara were sitting in patio chairs, drinks in hand and music playing in the background. Twinkle lights hung along the railing and the edge of the roof, bathing the area in a soft glow.

Alex lifted herself onto the railing and situated Maggie between her knees, putting her chin on the brunette’s shoulder. Maggie wrapped Alex’s arms around her waist.

Reaching for another beer, Winn popped the top off. “Is it horrible to say one night away from National City isn’t long enough? I could stay here for weeks.”

“That’s assuming Eliza doesn’t kick you out before then,” James added with a chuckle.

“I’ll have you know I am a model houseguest,” Winn countered, pointing his bottle in James’ direction.

Kara tilted her head against the back of her chair. “There’s still so much work to do to rebuild. I wish we could stay longer.”

“No rest for the weary,” Maggie sighed.

James looked at his watch. “Speaking of weary, what time were we planning to leave in the morning?”

“Six or seven,” Alex said. “I told J’onn we’d be back by the afternoon.”

Scrubbing his hands over his face, James pushed himself to his feet and gave everyone a hug good night. Winn and Kara followed suit shortly after, leaving Alex and Maggie alone. They sat in silence except for the music playing from the speakers sitting on the patio table. Alex locked her ankles in front of Maggie and held her closer to her chest.

“I know we haven’t talked about it much with everything going on but I can’t wait to go ring shopping when we get home.”

Maggie turned and stroked her thumbs over Alex’s cheeks before leaning in for a kiss. Their lips and tongues melded together as their bodies pressed closer. Alex lost her balance on the railing but grabbed Maggie’s biceps just in time to keep from failing. The women broke apart with laughter. Maggie pulled Alex down to the deck and into a tight hug.

“You promised me you wouldn’t go jumping off any more balconies,” she teased.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “I blame your enthusiastic kissing. It would’ve been a no-fault situation for me.”

“Touché, Danvers.”

Grabbing her fiancée’s hands, Maggie walked backwards until they were standing in the middle of the deck. “Dance with me?”

“I can’t deny those dimples.”

The women held each other close and swayed in time to the music. One song finished. Then another. They kept dancing.

“Before we know it,” Alex whispered in Maggie’s ear, “we’re going to have our first dance as a married couple.”

Maggie couldn’t help the enthusiastic smile that spread across her face. “I can’t wait for that moment.”

They danced through another song before Maggie brought them to a standstill, looking up into Alex’s sparkling brown eyes. “Thank you for choosing me, Alex.”

Alex smoothed Maggie’s hair behind her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Every minute of every day, Mags.”


	25. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 2-3 weeks after episode 2x08 "Medusa"

Date nights had a habit of turning into heavy make-out sessions as of late. Usually at the end of the night when they had to pry themselves apart to go their separate ways. Tonight’s make-out session, however, fell in the middle of the date. Between dinner out and a movie at Maggie’s apartment.

The women were comfortably situated on the couch. Alex was sitting in the middle of the cushions with Maggie straddling her lap. Their fingers were laced together and their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths. When they eventually forced themselves to separate, Alex trailed her palms along Maggie’s ribs, continuing to give her girlfriend the occasional kiss. These moments still felt novel to her but she was becoming more comfortable with them each time.

Maggie sat back and studied the redhead’s features, lightly tracing her finger along Alex’s nose and cheekbones. “You have freckles.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Alex ducked her head and ran a hand through her hair. “They usually only show when I’m in the sun for extended periods. Like when I'm visiting Mom in Midvale or running field tests at the desert base. Which is where I was today.”

“They’re cute.”

“They make me look like a little kid.”

Placing a hand on Alex’s cheek, Maggie brushed her thumb over her lower lip before leaning in for a kiss. “Will you take your makeup off and let me see them?

“What? No,” Alex scoffed. “C’mon. Just … stop.” She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from her girlfriend's touch.

“Danvers, I’m bound to see you without makeup at some point. At least I hope so. I'd like to eventually spend the night and it feels like we’re heading in that direction.” She tilted her head with a soft smile. “Unless you plan to never let your guard down around me.”

“I will. We are. I’m just … I’ve always been self-conscious about them. For as long as I can remember.”

Maggie kissed the tip of Alex’s nose. “You’re gorgeous and your freckles are gorgeous.”

“Can we just drop it? Please? And go back to the kissing?” Alex moved to kiss Maggie, only to have the other woman dodge out of the way.

“Makeup first. Make-out second.”

“You’re seriously going to withhold kissing over this?” Alex asked with an expression of disbelief. “What’s it going to be like once we do start sleeping together?”

The moment Alex’s brain caught up to her words, she blushed scarlet and her eyes went wide.

Maggie arched an eyebrow and looked at her with a teasing smirk. “Now who’s being presumptuous, Danvers?”

“No! Well, yes … I-I mean, eventually. Right? I like you and you like me and ... and that's the next logical step. At some point. Maybe? With or without makeup.” Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes, putting an end to her embarrassed rambling. “Forget I said any of that.”

Climbing off her girlfriend’s lap, Maggie stood and pulled Alex to her feet. She led the way down the hallway towards the bathroom. “My makeup comes off, too, and I’ll even go first, okay? You can see my giant zit, which I guarantee isn’t nearly as cute as your freckles are.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Alex sat on the edge of the bathtub, watching in the mirror as Maggie washed her face and patted it dry with a towel. Finished, she turned around and pointed to the left side of her jaw. “See? Giant zit. Not cute in any way, shape or form.” She slung the towel over Alex’s shoulder and kissed her forehead. “Your turn.”

Picking up a pair of bobby pins from the sink, she secured her hair back from her face before using face wash to remove her makeup. Alex paused to stare at her reflection before turning to Maggie with a shrug. “Freckles. Like a toddler.”

Maggie stood in front of her girlfriend. Alex wouldn’t make eye contact until Maggie lightly directed her chin forward. Even then she lowered her gaze first. “Still beautiful.” Maggie grazed her fingertips over cheekbones and smoothed them over a furrowed brow. “More beautiful, actually.” She pressed her lips against Alex’s.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They kissed again. As Alex deepened the kiss, Maggie ran her hands down Alex’s sides and tickled her stomach. Bright laughter lightened the mood between them.

“Seeing as you’re kissing me again, can we go back to making out on the couch?” Alex put on her best pout. “As a reward for showing you my freckles?”

A dimple escaped Maggie’s attempt to hide a smile. “Top or bottom this time, Danvers?”

Alex opened her mouth to respond but shut it as her cheeks flushed pink again. Maggie gave her a wink and crooked her finger for Alex to follow as she started walking backwards down the hallway to the living room.


	26. In the Palm of Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between episodes 3x01 "Girl of Steel" and 3x02 "Triggers"

“Babe, coffee.”

Alex glanced up from the crossword puzzle and accepted the proffered mug. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Maggie pressed their lips together before climbing onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in the middle. She took a sip from her own mug and slipped her hand under Alex’s pajama pants, moving it up and down her leg. “Don’t forget to call your mom back. She had a question about the guest list for the shower.”

Alex let out a small sigh and dropped her chin to her chest. “Think I can get away with texting her about it instead?”

Maggie smirked over her mug. “You can try but I bet you’ll get a call back instead of a text. And, Alex, you have to admit her enthusiasm is sweet.”

“That’s one word for it.”

“Oh, c’mon. She just wants the best for us.”

“Crossword first though.” Setting her coffee mug on the nightstand, Alex tapped her pencil against the newspaper she was holding. “Matriarch of the Weasley family. That’s easy - Molly.” She wrote in the answer. “The practice of palm reading. Ten letters with an M in the middle.”

With no hesitation, Maggie responded, “Chiromancy.”

Alex jerked her head up and looked at her fiancée with a surprised expression. “That’s an odd bit of trivia to have handy. Why would you even know that?”

“An ex. She was super into astrology and tarot cards and all that.” Maggie squeezed Alex’s leg when she saw the faintest hint of a frown start to form. “Want me to read your palm?”

“You know how?”

“Mmhmm,” Maggie hummed. She crawled towards the head of the bed and settled herself between Alex’s legs, resting her back against the other woman’s chest. She put her mug next to the other already on the nightstand. “Left hand, please.”

Resting her hand in Maggie’s, Alex teased, “I only want to know the good things.”

Maggie lightly traced the lines of Alex’s palm with her index finger. “The heart line. The head line. The life line.” She turned Alex's hand slightly to catch the light better. “Looks like you have a fate line, too.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Not everyone has one so it makes you more special than you already are.” She felt Alex snuggle closer to her body. “This top line is your heart line. It represents emotions and romance. And … it appears you are happy with your love life and are emotionally stable.”

Alex kissed the side of Maggie’s neck. “Definitely happy.”

Maggie touched the middle of her palm. “Next is the head line, which represents intelligence and learning. You think rationally but have a strong sense of adventure.”

“What about my life line? It looks pretty long.”

“Contrary to popular belief, the length of the life line doesn’t correlate to the length of a person’s life.”

“That’s a bummer,” Alex chuckled.

“This is interesting.”

Alex’s chuckling stopped. “Good interesting or bad interesting?”

Lifting Alex’s hand, Maggie kissed the palm. “Just … interesting.” She pointed out the grouping of lines near Alex’s thumb. “These auxiliary lines mean you have plenty of vitality, which is no surprise. The separation of the actual life line though? That represents a sudden change in your lifestyle.” Maggie twisted her upper body to make eye contact as best she could. “You’re not going straight on me, are you, Danvers?”

Alex sucked in a breath and clicked her tongue. “Tempting … but I’ve learned I like boobs too much to give up my lesbian lifestyle.”

“I have rarely been as thankful for my boobs as I am in this moment.” Maggie laughed against Alex’s temple while Alex laughed against Maggie’s shoulder. Bringing their focus back, Maggie tapped Alex’s palm. “Your fate line, which is this vertical line in the middle, shows that your life changes a lot because of external forces.”

“That’s an understatement.”

Maggie clasped Alex’s hand between both of hers. “I’d say your palm is a pretty true representation of the Alex Danvers I know and love.”

Using her free hand to pick up the newspaper she had set aside earlier, Alex smiled against Maggie’s cheek. “Nerd.”


	27. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first four vignettes are set between episodes 2x08 "Medusa" and 2x12 "Luthors", with the final vignette set sometime after episode 2x19 "Alex"

They lingered in the hallway outside of Alex’s apartment. Maggie had insisted on walking Alex upstairs after their first official date but declined the invitation for a nightcap. Instead, she took hold of Alex’s hands and interlaced their fingers.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Alex asked with a pout.

“I’m sure.” Maggie leaned forward and pressed her lips against Alex’s. “I told you I want to do this right and that means taking things slow.”

“Slow sucks.” Alex tilted her head as Maggie placed a kiss behind her ear and she felt herself shiver as warm breath ghosted over her skin.

“It’ll be worth it. I promise.”

Maggie cupped Alex’s face in her hands and pulled her down into a kiss. Alex’s arms locked around the shorter woman’s waist, bringing her closer as she slipped her tongue between her lips. As their kissing intensified, Maggie took a step forward, causing Alex’s back to make contact with the wall next to her front door. When they finally separated, Alex caught sight of her neighbor walking down the hallway. She self-consciously dropped her hands from Maggie’s waist and jammed them in the pockets of her leather jacket.

“So … uh, thanks for tonight.” Alex scuffed at the floor, her gaze darting between Maggie and the neighbor across the hall.

Maggie looked over her shoulder with the most subtle of glances and gave her girlfriend a small nod when she realized what was going on. “You’re welcome. Thanks for letting me kick your ass at bowling,” she said with a wink.

“Text me later?” Alex asked, finally holding eye contact.

“The minute I get home.” Maggie gave Alex a chaste kiss before squeezing her elbow and walking down the hallway.

Alex couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Blowing out a breath, she dug her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her door.

“She’s very pretty, Alex.” The voice of her neighbor startled her.

“Hey, Mrs. Rayburn.”

The elderly woman gave her a genuine smile. “It’s so nice to see young people happy together.”

Alex opened her door. “It’s … it’s nice to be happy.” She lifted her hand in a small wave. “Good night, Mrs. Rayburn. And thank you.”

“Sleep well, dear.”

==

Undressing a partner wasn’t a new experience for Alex. What was a new experience for Alex was the nerves she felt undressing her current partner. Undressing a woman. Undressing Maggie. Her hands trembled slightly as she unbuttoned Maggie’s shirt. When the last button was released and the shirt hung open, Alex rested her hands on her girlfriend’s hips and placed a kiss on her stomach. Sitting on the bed with Maggie standing between her legs, Alex’s hands skimmed up her girlfriend’s back and pulled her closer.

Maggie carded her fingers through Alex’s hair and kissed the top of her head. “No expectations, no rush. Just remember that, yeah?”

“No expectations, no rush,” Alex repeated in a whisper. Her fingers tugged at the clasp of Maggie’s bra, struggling to unhook it.

Noticing the look of frustration forming on Alex’s face, Maggie brought their mouths together in a heated kiss. She dropped her shirt to the floor and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor as well. Alex returned her hands to Maggie’s hips as the kiss continued. When they finally broke apart, she found herself eye level with Maggie’s bare breasts. She couldn’t help but stare. Feeling Maggie’s gaze on her, she forced herself to redirect her attention and make eye contact.

“Sorry,” she said with a blush.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Maggie assured her as she placed a hand on her cheek. She brushed her thumb against heated skin. “I know exactly how you feel.”

Alex kissed her again. She trailed a finger down the middle of Maggie’s chest, from the base of her throat to her navel. The same finger traced the underside of each breast. “Can I … can I touch them?” Alex asked, her voice full of innocence and wonder.

A smile formed on Maggie’s face and she let out a warm laugh. “Yeah, Alex. You can touch them.”

Alex still hesitated. Maggie reached out for Alex’s hands. She kissed the palms before placing them on her chest. Alex felt herself start to relax when Maggie drew her into another kiss, the movement of their lips and tongues familiar and comfortable.

She gently squeezed Maggie’s breasts, feeling the nipples harden under her touch. Minutes passed and the more she relaxed, the more emboldened her explorations became. Alex kept her eyes closed as she pulled back from their kiss. “No rush, right?”

==

As much as Alex wanted to touch and kiss Maggie, she felt guarded around her mother. It was the first dinner between the three of them. Alex had officially introduced Maggie as her girlfriend less than an hour earlier and the evening was going well. Eliza was warm, Maggie was charming and Alex was ... awkward.

When Maggie excused herself to the bathroom, Eliza wasted no time in turning her attention to her daughter. “Is everything okay with you and Maggie?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course it is,” Alex replied as she carried the empty dinner plates to the kitchen. “Why?”

“It just seems like you’re keeping your distance from her.” Eliza closed the space between them and rested a hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex twisted her lips to the side and shrugged. “You don’t have to hide your affection for your girlfriend from me, Alexandra.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Alex spoke, “Knowing I’m gay is one thing. Seeing me with my girlfriend is another.” She shrugged again.

“Sweetie, I fully support you and I fully support your relationship with Maggie. Seeing you hug her or kiss her or touch her won’t bother me. And if it did, that’s my problem to deal with. Not yours.”

Alex swallowed past the lump in her throat. “You sure it’s okay?”

Eliza smiled and hugged her daughter tight. “I’m positive.”

“Oh, good,” Alex let out a huff of laughter, “because it’s taking all my willpower not to touch her.” Eliza raised an eyebrow. “Not like that! No, nope. No funny business, I promise.”

“I was young once, too. I know what a new relationship feels like.”

Maggie approached the pair and stood next to Alex. “Ready for dessert? It’s in the fridge.”

Alex casually slipped her arm around Maggie’s waist and kissed her temple. Maggie looked at her with a curious expression before resting a hand on the small of her back.

A smile tugged at the corner of Eliza’s mouth. “Why don’t you two go sit on the couch. I’ll do the serving this time.”

Getting comfortable in the living room, Maggie leaned against Alex’s shoulder. “Something changed while I was in the bathroom.”

“Mom called me out for acting weird towards you, which I was. Everything is good though.” Alex pressed their lips together and brushed her thumb over Maggie’s cheek.

“That’s more like it,” Eliza teased.

Alex rolled her eyes as she and Maggie pulled back from each other. “Perfect timing, Mom.”

==

“See, I told you everything would be fine,” Maggie whispered in her girlfriend’s ear.

Alex looped her arm around the brunette’s shoulder and hugged her tight, smiling against her temple. “You were right.” She looped her other arm around Maggie and pulled her in for a proper hug. They continued whispering to each other, lost in the happiness of the moment.

“You’re shot, Sawyer.” James’ voice brought them back to the present.

Maggie reached for the pool cue Winn held in her direction. “Thanks.” As she walked around the table looking for a shot, Alex snuck behind her and tapped her ass. “Hey, now!”

“Four in the corner,” Alex said out of the side of her mouth as she passed.

“No helping the competition!” Winn whined. “I don’t care if she is your girlfriend.”

Alex pointed a finger in Winn’s direction. “Quiet, you.”

With a few more helpful hints from Alex and despite Winn’s pouting, Maggie managed to run the table. Standing between Winn and Kara, Alex watched as Maggie worked to line up her final shot for the eight ball. She nudged Winn in the ribs. “If it makes you feel any better, there’s no way she’s making that shot. She’s not that good.”

Maggie paused and glanced up from her position at the table. “Then let’s make this interesting.”

“Okay.” Alex put her hands on the pool table and leaned forward. “What’s the bet?”

Standing up, Maggie held her cue between two hands and locked eyes with Alex. “I miss and I buy the next round. I make it and you buy the next three rounds.”

“Deal.”

Maggie lined up her shot again. “Eight ball in the far pocket.” The group watched as the cue connected and the eight ball rolled across the table. It wasn’t a clean shot but the ball hit the edge of the rail and went into the pocket. Maggie raised a fist in triumph.

Alex hung her head in defeat and Winn groaned. “Why did you have to help her so much?”

Stepping in front of her girlfriend, Maggie gave her a full dimpled smile. “Three rounds, Danvers!”

Alex’s gaze darted between Maggie’s eyes and her lips. Before she could second guess herself, Alex grabbed Maggie’s waist and pulled her in for a kiss. A deeper kiss than even she expected when she first made the move. Any nerves she had felt earlier in the night were definitely gone. Completely lost in the moment, Alex was vaguely aware of the cheers and laughter she could hear behind her from Winn and James and Kara. 

==

Alex laid on top of Maggie, laughing into the crook of her neck while Maggie’s laughter sounded in the open. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“I know, right?”

“My mom is right down the hall!” Alex gestured vaguely in the direction of the closed door.

Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek. “First time for everything, babe. Consider it a teenage rite of passage you finally completed."

Another round of laughter sounded from Alex. “Better late than never.”

When they eventually quieted down, Alex raised herself up on an elbow and brushed Maggie’s hair from her face. “I love you, Mags.”

Dimples creased her cheeks. “Love you, too.”

Alex slid her body down slightly, resting her chin on Maggie’s sternum. “Quite a bit if our evening activities are any indication,” she smiled.

“I’m proud of you, you know that?”

“For what? Having sex in my mom’s house?”

“Not exactly … but kind of,” Maggie kissed the tip of her girlfriend’s nose. “I’m proud of you for being comfortable enough for … for this.” She held her arms out to the side, gesturing around them. “The first time you introduced me to your mom you barely held my hand in front of her.”

“And now we’re lying naked in the guest room bed having a casual conversation.” Alex leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Maggie’s lips.

Maggie nodded. “Like I said, I’m proud.”

“How proud?” Alex looked at her girlfriend with a gleam in her eye. “Proud enough for another round?” They both started laughing again.


	28. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode 3x13 "Both Sides Now"

_I still owe you chicken wings._

_oh you don’t have to worry about that_

_Winn. I owe you wings. Kara and I are going to the bar later.  
Come._

Alex watched the dots appear at the bottom of the screen as she waited for Winn’s response.

_yeah okay_

==

Winn clutched his bottle of beer a little tighter as he approached the table. “Ladies,” he announced his presence, “Hi. Hope I’m not interrupting.”

Kara slid out of the booth and pulled him into a hug. “This is a surprise.”

“I was told there’d be wings.” He took a step towards Alex and awkwardly bumped his fist against her shoulder. “Right, Alex?”

“Right,” Alex replied, pointing a finger in his direction.

Looking between the two, Kara could sense the low-level tension. “You know,” she started, “I’ll go get the wings. Back in a bit.”

Alex and Winn nodded their thanks. Winn scuffed the toe of his shoe against the worn hardwood while Alex spun her glass on the table.

“Wanna sit?” She gestured towards the empty side of the booth. Winn sat and took a long drink of his beer, the fingers of his free hand nervously drumming on the tabletop. “So … um … I’m sorry. For earlier.”

“No, no. That’s on me. I know better than—“

“Winn,” Alex cut him off. “I’m sorry. You were doing what a good friend does and I-I just … I don’t always handle emotions well.”

“That’s an understatement.” Winn lifted his hands in surrender when Alex glared at him. “Sorry,” he added with a chagrined expression.

Alex picked at the napkin under her glass, ripping off the corner and rolling it into a small ball. “Purity said some things. To me. Some things that affected me more than I expected them to. More than I should have allowed them to. At least while I was at work.”

Winn’s voice was soft. “You’re human, Alex. You’re allowed to have feelings and emotions.”

She could feel the sting of tears threatening. “She said I was weak and that I threw away my chance at happiness.”

Winn started to reach across the table but changed his mind. Tilting his head to the side he gestured between his seat and the space next to Alex. When Alex didn’t show any sign of objection, Winn moved around the table and slid in beside her. He folded his hands together, resting them on the table in front of him. “Do you really believe that? Because I don’t. You, Alex Danvers, are one of the strongest people I know. And yeah, maybe you’re going through a rough patch right now but everyone does. It doesn't mean you won't find happiness again.” He bumped his shoulder against hers. “I’ve had plenty of rough patches and have always ended up okay on the other side.”

Alex gave him an almost imperceptible nod.

“I may end up a little battered and a little bruised but … those things heal.”

“I wish they’d heal faster,” she whispered.

At that moment, Alex leaned her head on Winn’s shoulder and sighed. He remained still, in shock at the gesture and not wanting to risk ruining the moment. Ever so carefully he snaked his right arm around Alex’s shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

“They will. I promise. And hey, I’m always here if you want to talk. Or text. Or yell or scream or punch.”

“Maybe not punch,” Alex said with a small chuckle.

“Yes. Valid point. I will rescind the offer to punch because you could do lasting damage. You wouldn't even need your whole fist. You just need an index finger, as you’ve threatened a time or two.”

Alex turned her head, putting her chin on Winn’s shoulder. He moved his head back slightly and held her gaze. “You’re a good kid, Winn.”

Winn waved off the comment with a shy smile and a one-shouldered shrug. “I worry about family and you,” he rubbed his hand up and down her back before picking up his beer and getting to his feet, “you’re family, Alex.”


	29. Passenger Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between episodes 2x14 "Homecoming" and 2x17 "Distant Sun"
> 
> Featured song: "Passenger Seat" by Stephen Speaks (check it out on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/5PZx4026LJxlvg2bceXUmE?si=uRla0prBQEGl7FffuM_rog))

_I look at her and have to smile_  
_As we go driving for a while  
Her hair blowing in the open window of my car_

Maggie let out a low whistle as she walked around the baby blue Bel Air convertible. “This is a pretty sweet ride, Danvers. Where’d you get it?”

“It’s J’onn’s.” Alex popped the trunk and tossed Maggie’s duffel bag in next to her backpack. “I essentially had to sign my life away to borrow it and we’re under strict orders to not let Kara anywhere near 'his baby'.”

Nodding, Maggie dropped into the passenger seat. “Fair enough.”

==

_And as we go, the traffic lights_  
_I watch them glimmer in her eyes  
In the darkness of the evening_

Traffic was always heavy in National City but it seemed to move even slower because they were making their way out of town. The bed and breakfast was only a few hours east but knowing they wouldn’t have to worry about the DEO or NCPD for a weekend was getaway enough for them.

“I swear we’re hitting every red light,” Alex lamented as she brought the car to a stop.

Maggie reached out and placed her hand on Alex’s leg. “We aren’t in a rush, babe. We’ll get there when we get there.”

“But the sooner we get there, the sooner we can officially relax.” Keeping her hands on the steering wheel, Alex leaned across the seat and pressed their lips together. Maggie smiled into the kiss when the car behind them honked. “Shit,” Alex cursed as she switched her focus from her girlfriend to the road ahead.

==

_And I’ve got all that I need_  
_Right here in the passenger seat_  
_Oh, and I can’t keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she’s inches from me_

The lights of the city vanished behind them the further they ventured along the highway. With less traffic to worry about, Alex kept sneaking glances at Maggie. On more than one occasion she was caught looking. And, on each of those occasions, Maggie would gently touch Alex’s jaw, turn her head forward and say, “Eyes on the road, Danvers.” To which Alex would respond, “Easier said than done with a gorgeous woman mere inches away.”

Their compromise was Maggie holding Alex’s right hand between both of hers or Alex moving her hand up and down the outside of Maggie’s left thigh.

It didn’t stop Alex from looking though.

==

_We stop to get something to drink_  
_My mind clouds and I can’t think  
Scared to death to say I love her_

Halfway through the drive, Alex pulled into a gas station. “I’ll pump and you get snacks?”

A dimpled smirk settled onto Maggie’s face as she shook her head. “I can’t believe you forgot road trip snacks. That’s a huge party foul!”

“In my defense I didn’t expect to get called into work this morning! It threw off my whole schedule.”

“Uh-huh.” Maggie stretched her arms over her head and twisted her upper body to crack her back.

Alex pressed buttons on the keypad and started pumping the gas. “Pretzels and a Red Bull, please!” she called after her girlfriend.

When Maggie exited the convenience store a few minutes later, she stopped dead in her tracks just outside the door. Alex was leaning against the side of the car, one foot propped against the tire and her arms crossed loosely over her chest as she watched the readout on the pump. She had taken her plaid button-down off and tied it around her waist, leaving her in a tight tank top. Maggie shook herself out of her reverie and made her way over to the car.

Tossing the bag of snacks on the passenger seat floorboard, she circled around the front of the car and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, placing a series of kisses along her shoulder. “It should be illegal to look this good under shitty fluorescent lights,” she commented quietly.

Alex let out a small laugh. “Is that so?”

==

_Then the moon peeks from the cloud_  
_I hear my heart, it beats so loud  
Try to tell her simply_

“There. On the left.”

Alex followed Maggie’s arm to the Greystone Bed & Breakfast sign ahead on the road. She turned into the drive and parked the Bel Air.

“Ready for this?” Alex asked, brushing her fingers along the inside of Maggie’s wrist. Her girlfriend responded with a confused expression. Alex clarified her question, “Our first weekend away together. This isn’t something I’ve done before.” She ducked her head with a shy smile and a barely there shrug.

Maggie laced their fingers together and gave a reassuring squeeze. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, babe. It’s just us.” She lifted their entwined hands and kissed Alex’s knuckles. “We’ve had plenty of sleepovers. This is merely a different location with a different bed.”

“I know.” A crinkle creased Alex’s brow. “But this seems … more important somehow. Like a big relationship milestone.”

Maggie leaned in for a kiss. “You’re right. It is.”

==

_Oh, and I know that this love, it’ll grow_


	30. Say It With a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between episodes 2x14 "Homecoming" and 2x17 "Distant Sun"

Alex and Maggie walked hand-in-hand along the waterfront after dinner. The sun was starting to dip lower in the sky as the wind picked up slightly. Alex paused, bringing Maggie to a stop with her. “This-this bench …” she said, trailing off.

“What about it?”

Alex rubbed a hand against her chin and a ghost of a smile played at her mouth. “It’s where I came out to Kara.” Maggie pulled her girlfriend closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. “I was terrified.”

“But look at you now,” Maggie said, kissing her cheek. “You’re out to your family and friends, you’re comfortable in your own skin and you have a smoking hot girlfriend.”

Alex burst out laughing and hugged Maggie tight. “Couldn’t have done it without you, Mags.”

Maggie took a step back, holding eye contact. “You would’ve gotten there eventually, Alex. With or without me. I just happened to give you a little kick in the direction you needed to go.” 

The women exchanged warm smiles and soft kisses. Thunder started rumbling in the distance as dark clouds rolled in. Alex scanned the sky. “We should probably head back to my place before the rain starts.”

Scoffing and putting a hand on her hip, Maggie reached forward and nudged Alex’s shoulder. “The surfer girl is afraid of rain? It’s just water. You won’t melt.” She tilted her head with a dimpled smirk. “Will you?”

Alex returned the scoff and the smirk. “Only bad witches melt. I’m a good witch.”

“Of course. Silly me.” Maggie tugged Alex’s jacket hood up, yanking it down over her head. “Let’s go, Danvers.” The redhead adjusted her hood then moved her hand down Maggie’s arm, locking their fingers together.

Light rain started to fall as they left the waterfront area and made their way into the park. Halfway through, the downpour started. The sky turned dark, thunder sounded and lightning flashed. Alex tugged on Maggie’s arm and they took off racing through the park towards the downtown area.

Several minutes of running later they ducked under the awning of the first storefront they came to. Both of them were drenched and breathing heavy. Alex was bent over, hands on knees, while Maggie leaned against the display window. “I don’t remember the last time I sprinted that far,” Alex commented, standing up and pushing her hair back.

“I say we wait it out,” Maggie watched the rain continue to fall in heavy sheets, “because your apartment is too far away for another sprint. A leisurely jog, sure. But this isn’t exactly jogging weather.”

Alex stood frozen, staring at Maggie’s profile. Her dark hair was plastered to her forehead and her sweater clung to her body. Her hands were resting in the back pockets of her jeans and she stood with her ankles crossed.

Not hearing a response to her joke, Maggie turned. The moment their eyes locked, Maggie and Alex both became self-conscience and dropped their gazes. A beat passed. Brown eyes found brown eyes again. Maggie raked her hands through her hair, stopping halfway through when she noticed Alex blushing. “What?”

Alex could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She saw Maggie’s lips move and knew she should respond in some fashion but her mind was clouded. Alex wasn’t exactly sure what it was about Maggie in this moment – Her appearance? Her smile? Her … everything? – but something changed. Alex felt it deep down in the pit of her stomach.

“Danvers?” Maggie finished moving her hands through her hair and took a step closer to her girlfriend.

“I-I just … Maggie, I—“ Alex surged forward and grabbed Maggie’s face, kissing her hard. Maggie was caught off-guard but she responded quickly, her lips and body becoming pliant against Alex’s. With a final kiss and a deep breath, the women separated.

Maggie blinked. “What was that for?”

Shyness overcame Alex and a blush colored her face. “Oh, uh, nothing.” She brushed a wayward lock of hair behind Maggie’s ear.

“That didn’t feel like nothing.”

“I just think you’re beautiful. So beautiful.”

Maggie rolled her eyes at the compliment but Alex kissed her again. And again. And again.

When the rain finally let up enough for them to venture out, Alex grabbed Maggie’s hands and started walking backwards down the sidewalk. “Let’s head home. The rest of the night is going to focus on you. My gorgeous water-logged girlfriend.”

Away from the protection of the awning, the women shared another kiss, no longer worried about the rain falling around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to believe November has come to an end and, with it, my Sanvers writing challenge! Not only am I proud of myself for writing 30 stories in 30 days but I actually loved the creative process and everything that came with it. There will definitely be more stories in the future ... but my brain needs a break first.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that read, left kudos or commented on any of the chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all forms of feedback. Positive praise is always my favorite but constructive criticism helps me grow as a writer.


End file.
